Sadame
by monkan
Summary: Secrets, pain and love. Life will never be easy to live for InuYasha and Sesshoumaru. A painful and sorrowful romance was the beginning of destined lovers. This is a romance of tragedy and sacrifies. Inucest. Sesshoumaru x InuYasha. Mentioned Mpreg. Warnings inside. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: Another story, written long ago, posted elsewhere. Still mine though. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any other character in the anime or manga. This is purely fan service.

Pairing: Sess/Inu. If you don't like the idea of homosexuality, or even less incest, then I would be happy if you leave without making any fuzz about it. Flamers will be ignored and left for everyone else to flame back.

Genres: Au, romance, angst, mystery, suspense, drama, shounen-ai and more.

Warnings: m/m, MPREG, Incest, mention of violation/rape. More may appear.

Summary: With their lives in pieces InuYasha and Sesshomaru must battle together a long forgotten terror that threatens their world. A painful and sorrowful romance was the beginning of destined lovers. This is a romance of tragedy and sacrifies.

Anime: InuYasha

Read, Enjoy and Review. All feedbacks of encouragement, joy, happiness and constructive criticism are welcome.

Sadame  
By Monkan

Prologue - Past Chapter

Long before mankind walked on the earth youkai ruled heaven and earth. Their kind was the only ones that lived on the earth that was meant to become humankinds home. Every day was a fight for survival, only the strongest lived and that was the rule among them. Even though they tried to live with each other the best they could there were some forces that denied that peace would ever coexist among them no matter how alike or disalike they were. The most strongest among them was two youkai whose sole reason for existing was to keep the balance between the youkai and protect the world. They were called the guardians of West and East. They had never meet but they were aware of each other existance. Almost like a call in their souls that the other one was there somewhere in this world.

They were both very beautiful creatures and powerful. They were both great and uncomparable fighters with swords of such might no weaker demon could even touch them. No one dared to defy them. It was said that their presense was enough to bring other youkai to their knees. Their charisma was beyond this world and that seperated them from the rest. They could never live among other creatures for they would always stand alone in times of crisis.

When the balance was about to rupture and war was on the brink of breaking out they would descend from their mountains and protect nature and bring an end to those that dared to disturb the balance. But still they never meet even once and maybe it was an order of fate that they would never lay eyes on each other. For if they did something distrauterous would happen.

But one day a spider youkai came along and the balance began to be disrupted. This time one of the guardians was hurt and couldn't return to his mountain. Some time later when he found a lake where he could take care of his wounds he was unaware that the spider was putting his schemes into actions. The spider lured the other guardian down from his mountain and made him chase after him until he was brought to the lake.

It was the first time the guardians met. Neither knew who the other were but right away they were attracted to each other and fell deeply in love. It might had been destiny for them to finally meet but as fate would have it it would bring consequenses.

The lovers spend hours in each other arms and with each minute they shared they fell more and more in love with each other. Something was binding their souls together and with each touch the knot was tied tighter. They loved each other in ways they had never loved another being. As love always blind them from the truth they were unable to realize the coruption of the world was being spread by the spider and they didn't see that their own love for each other would eventually bring them to their own destruction.

-o-o-o-o-o-

The silver haired youkai was half-way through taking care of his injuries when he suddenly jumped up, most of his weight on his good leg as he turned around to face the other youkai who had come rushing into the area. The other youkai slowed down from his speed but the wind wasn't ready for the change of pace and his blue hair floated for a moment around him, a few strands over his face.

As if someone was gently unlocking a cage that seemed to hold their hearts they found it almost impossible to look away from each other. They were so unaware of the world around them that they didn't react until when a cluster of wild birds left a close by tree and took flight up in the sky. Their take off send leaves in the gently breeze and some of them landed on the clear water of the lake just behind the injured youkai.

His hands was dripping from a mix of water and blood. It was then that his strength faltered and he lost his balance. The white haired youkai was about to land clumsily on the ground when strong arms caught him.

"Are you all right?"

-o-o-o-o-o-

Laughter was carried through the open land field. The long grass parted as two youkai raced through it. One was just a few steps ahead of the other, his kimono fluttered around him as he swirled around carefree and happy. His companion came up behind him and lifted him up and swinged him around in circles.

When he slowed down and let the others feet touch the ground he stared into the clear green eyes of the other. His own blue eyes closed slowly as he leaned forward. Their lips was about to touch when they paused for a second before closing the distance between them.

-o-o-o-o-o-

A figure stepped soundless around the tree in hope of seeing the other one where they should meet. To his great disappointment no one was there and he was about to go out there and wait when suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around his waist. He was about to hit the surprise attacker when a familiar and dear scent reached his nose. He turned around in the arms and threw his own arms around the others shoulders.

"You came." he said happily as he burried his face in the junction of the others neck.

-o-o-o-o-o-

The etheral youkai was bathing out in the water to clean of the dirt on his body. The sun filtered through his hair as the wet strands of blue hair floated on top of the water. Across his shoulder blades was a long tattoo in form of a elegant and beautiful bird. It's wings spread out wide as it seemed to sail across his back.

A hand came up and touched the mark with light caresses. He stood still for a moment until the hand reached up and over his shoulders and wrapped around his neck. He felt a slender body press against his back and desire shoot through every inch of him.

He had only known the other youkai for about seven days but his love for the other surpased even his knowledge.

-o-o-o-o-o-

They laid in the grass in each others arms. One snuggled up against the other and let his loved one pet him and now and then they shared a kiss. They lay there for almost two hours before they caught up with the rest of the world. Somehow it didn't seem that two hours had passed but the sky was beginning to turn darker with each minute and they had to leave.

-o-o-o-o-o-

The blue haired youkai pushed the other down into the grass and somehow he had managed to undo the haori that covered the others body. He softly kissed the skin under him and played with one of the nipples with his tongue, making the recieving party squirm and whimper with rising desire.

Not before long he was moving lower, parting the clothes and paying attention to every bit of skin of the body that he uncovered. He finally reached his destination and for a moment he looked at the proud member that stood up before him. He licked and sucked on the tip as his hand wrapped around the base before he finally took it all the way into his mouth.

"Ah." was almost ripped from the others throat before hands came up to cover his mouth but they couldn't stop his moans of pleasure from reaching his lovers sensetive ears. He paused in his actions, "Don't hold your voice in, let me hear you."

He licked the tiny opening with his tongue and as if on cue he was given a full scale scream of pleasure while the others seed stained his face.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Thanks heaven that you are safe." said the silver haired youkai as he flung his arms around the other and pushed them against a big and old tree. To the surprise of the other he could see tears appear and lingering at the corner of those eyes he loved so very much. But they never fell.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"AH! AH! AAH!" was the sound that rang out over the hot spring. The water rippled at their movement and moans and groans echoed over the water. One of the two occupating the spring was arching his back and his head was thrown back so half of his silver white hair was under the water. His mouth was open wide as he panted and gasped.

"Just a little longer, let's come together." whispered his lover against his neck.

He let out a deep moan, "Yes... together! Please... please, Lawra!" the plea was almost mewed out in desperate instinct of completion.

The demon who was called Lawra kissed his lovers neck before grabbing a firmer hold of his waist and brought him down on his shaft harder. A scream of pleasure erupted from his lover and he rocked his hips to bring out as much pleasure as possible. His clawed hands grasped Lawra's shoulders and brought him up only to slam down again and again. His movements became more frantic and one of his hands caressed the firm and wet muscled chest before him. Lawra reached down for one of his lovers legs and pushed it up more so it was resting over his shoulder. This helped him penetrate deeper and he pushed them both so he was on top of his lover. He didn't have to worry about drowning his lover for the water only reached up to his pointy ears in this position. With each thrust he brough them closer to the edge of ecstasy, their sounds grew louder until Lawra felt how his lover tensed around him when his release came in waves. It triggered his own climax. He filled his lover with his seed.

"Raian. Raian." whispered Lawra over and over again while he strocked the others silvery hair. "I love you." he told him as he sealed their lips together.

"Me too... Lawra."

"It's not over yet." Lawra told his lover before he once again started to thrust into the others channel and he was aware that the other was still riding on the waves of the aftershock of his release. Raian was soon brought to his second and more intense climax. Lawra nibbled on Raian's neck when they lay beside each other in the afterglow.

Raian traced his fingers lightly over Lawra's skin, just like a butterfly's wing. Light blue hair fell over Lawra's shoulders and down to his waist, spilling around him. While Lawra could be considered pale skinned it was nothing compared to Raian whose skin was even paler. For some one that saw Raian for the first time they would assume that he was a youkai that controlled snow just from the look of his skin and hair but that wasn't true. Lawra was a little taller but not by so much that it was very noticeable, they had both pointy ears. The last was their eyes; while Lawra had ocean blue eyes Raian had infinite deep green eyes.

What broke their moment was the rustling leaves that caught their attention. The wind had turned around and brought now a scent to their noses that they hadn't noticed at first. To Lawra it was an all to familiar scent. He pushed Raian behind him to hide him as much from view just when a female youkai entered the area. Her hair was a burning red shade as she moved it looked like it was really on fire.

"Why are you negleting your duties, Lawra?" she asked him in an ice-chilling voice. Lawra didn't even flinch at its harshness. He refused to answer her but the scene before her eyes was all to clear as to what was going on. "If you can't uphold your duties just because you've found a bitch then you have to chose. Our people are falling because you are not there to protect them."

"Leave." Lawra told her with a voice that could freeze even fire as well as the glare he gave her. The female youkai took a step back in fear before she left them but it wasn't before she caught sight of the youkai behind Lawra. White hair and a pale slender arm was all she saw.

Lawra didn't turn around even when the youkai was out of sight. He could feel Raian's hands clutching his arms and his face resting against his back.

"It is because of me." Raian said in a whisper. "Because I've met you this is happening."

"Don't say nonsens." Lawra told him as he turned around and putt his arms around Raian in a lovers embrace, holding the other youkai close to him. "I don't regret meting you. If I hadn't I can't imagen that I would ever find someone to hold these feeling toward. You are the only one. The only one for me, Raian."

Raian's fingers grabbed even harder Lawra's arms before he lifted them up to wrap around the other youkai's neck. He brought his lips slowly to Lawra's and kissed him gently. When they parted Raian looked deeply into Lawra's blue eyes with his green ones. "I love you and only you. No one has ever made me feel like this before. No one will ever take your place in my heart for as long as my soul lives. Only you, Lawra!"

-o-o-o-o-

When Lawra returned to his homeland in the West he was met by a gruesome vision. The only word for what he saw was death. Those he knew lived there had been killed so horrible that he had problem seeing where one body ended and another began. Blood was splashed all over, broken bones and torn tissue from the bodies could be seen everywhere.

"Who could had done this? Who?" Lawra asked himself for there was no one left to ask this question. A foot steped on the ground and the guardian turned around ready to face who ever it was that killed his people. There stood the female youkai from before. Her arm was broken and she was bloody, Lawra couldn't even tell if it was her own blood or others.

"He slaugthered us, Lawra. He alone but we couldn't even touch him." She began to fell forward when Lawra caught her. His hands stained with blood. "It ended almost when it started... It was horrible... No one could do anything. He was too strong."

"Who?" asked Lawra as his anger and hatred for the killer began to take over him. His blood boiled to the point of exploding.

"He called himself... the guardian of East..."

Lawra didn't say one more word. He stood up and walked in the direction of the East leaving the female youkai behind. When he was out of sight the only surviving youkai smiled wickedly and in the next moment she fell apart, her blood stained the ground even more red than it already was. From her remains crawled a little spider who left the battle field behind.

-o-o-o-o-o-

When the Guardian of the West entered the East region he was immediately attacked by low ranking youkai. He spared them no thought as he killed them like buggs. The terror spread through the East land and soon reached Raian's ears as well as the stench of spilled innocent blood.

He rushed through the forest and when he saw Lawra he was shocked.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

Lawra hesitated a little when he came face to face with the one he loved more than his own life. He hadn't wanted Raian to see him killing but it was to late now. It was to late to stop anything. The blood that had been spilled couldn't be returned. The lives that had been taken couldn't be returned. Nothing could go back to the way it used to be. All he could do was follow his own calling and get revenge. But the sight of Raian was breaking his heart. The other youkai looked like he wanted to cry but didn't.

"Where is the East Guardian?" he asked Raian. "I've come to kill him!"

What went through Raian's head was something Lawra couldn't even guess but the answer he got was something he hadn't been waiting for even in his nightmares.

"I am Guardian of the East, Raian. What have I done for getting a death sentance?" Raian said as he drew his sword that belonged only to him. The sword that belonged only to him, a Guardian.

"You...?" the shock on Lawra's face couldn't be mistaken but he pushed it aside. "I am the Guardian of the West. I'm here to claim revenge for my people."

What happened next was the battle between Guardians. When their strength collided there was a shockwave without compare. The ground shattered and the sky turned into a storm of wind and thunder. Countless lives was lost in the process but as they fought their hearts bleed more and more as reality became clearer and crashed upon them.

Not when they laid in each others arms under the sun. Not when they embraced each other lovingly. Not when they said 'I love you'. Not when they first met and not when they last parted could they had imagen everything would lead to this.

They didn't even know that all this was the schemes of a spider that wanted more power than anyone. That wanted to become the ruler over the world. No matter how strong the spider was he was still no match for the Guardians. No one could compare to their might. So he had come to the conclusion that the only ones to destroy them was each other. For them to fall in love was an bonus for the pain they felt as well as their love would make them much weaker. It was a fact that couldn't be changed. This would be the end of them.

After hours of fighting Raian was at the mercy of Lawra. His shoulder had been dislocated, he had numerous wounds and cuts all over him. Lawra was in a similar state but his joints was where they should be.

"I never thought it would come to this." said Lawra as he raised his sword to give the final strike that would end the life of the one he loved most of all in this world.

"I'm sorry!" said Raian. Right before the ground shattered under them and tentacles emerged and impaled them both.

Raian's mouth opened only to let out floods of blood that stained him. Somehow Lawra managed to take both of them away from the surprise attack but he received severe wounds too and was loosing blood fast. From the ground emerged a gigantic spider youkai. Somehow it had completely avoided their attention and waited for the perfect opportunity to attack.

"Raian. Raian." called Lawra as he somehow stayed concious. The normally pale and beautiful youkai was stained with red and dirt on his delicate face. He knew what had happened and the outcome that would follow, his eyes showed it and he regretted it. He gave Lawra a weak but sincere and beautiful smile. One of his hands reached up and touched Lawra's cheek before his strength completely drained and his eyes fluttered close to never be open again.

"RAIAN!" screamed Lawra in desperation as he was faced with the hard truth. His soul cried in agony and tears he had never sheed before ran over his cheeks, mixing with the blood that both belonged to him and the only other being he had ever loved more than his own life. He couldn't see anything around him, all he saw was the lifeless body of his lover laying before him. His kimono had been shreded in the attack and now the last bits fell from his back to reveal his tattoo. With all the blood that ran over his back it made the tattoo turn red.

The spider came after him in order to finish him of in his moment of sorrow and helplessness and after that he would rule over the land with terror and power. Just as one of the spiders legs was about to cleave Lawra's head a powerful shockwave ripped it to pieces. The second shockwave was even more powerful as it teared the evil youkai apart but still left him enough in one piece to be alive.

Behind Lawra rised fire as it took the shape of the bird he once had had on his back. Its scream echoed over the destroyed land and forest.

"We will be together, Raian. Somewhere in the future we will find each other again. We will always be together." he whispered to the dead youkai before sealing his words with a kiss that tasted of blood.

The birds flames spread around them until they covered the entire battlefield. The flames swallowed everything and turned it into ashes. It then let out a shriek and rose up into the sky and disappeared into the dark and mysterious void that laid behind the sky where the stars lived.

-o-o-o-o-o-

No one ever saw the Guardians again and they were stated as dead. Surprisingly the forest that had been burned down grew up faster and healthier than its preceedor. Very few records in youkai society was kept about this day and barely 100 years later the first humans was born on earth. The world slowly changed and the old world was forgotten. Some youkai believed that it was the out come from the Guardians' death. That they had known the earth would die and so they had sacreficed themselves.

The elder youkais said that if the Guardians would once again appear it would be a sign that something was about to happen, something that would shape and change the world once again. For the earth would call upon their souls again and they would be reborn. How much truth there was in those words didn't anyone know anymore. In the end their names and lives were only remembered in the history books some random youkai had writen and passed on to future genereations only to be left gathering dust in some lonely castle library. The rest was left as fairy tales that the future generation of youkais passed on. Some stories was even told among humans but their origin was always left unknown and was written of as a flicker of fantasy.

Raian and Lawra wouldn't meet until thousands of years later in the form of two brothers that shared the powerful Inu-youkai blood. One with an calm and cold as the purest ice and the other wild with a spirit like the fire. They wouldn't recognize each other or remember their past lives but fate would pull them together. It would be a life of love, betreyal, sorrow and sacrifices. It was the life of Sesshomaru and InuYasha.

To be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

Sadame  
By Monkan

Chapter 1

"Kagome-sama is he still within sight?" asked Miroku as he ran across the field toward the forest that started at the other end. The youkai was out of eyesight for him now but Kagome's ability to see and feel the shikon jewel was to their advantage.

"Yes, but he's getting away at this rate." said the dark haired Miko from the future. She was riding on Kirara's back so that she could keep up with the rest of the gang. Beside her was Shippo, the little fox cub wasn't athletic enough to run at this pace yet.

"Kirara," the demon slayer Sango shouted to her fire cat and that was the sign. Kirara left the group with Kagome still on her back at an even higher speed.

Ever since Kagome out of an accident shattered the shikon no tama she had been on a journey to collect the shards again. On her way she had meet and was now travelling with Miroku who was a priest, a perverted one also. The others were Sango and her pet Kirara. Shippo was a youkai fox that had followed with them when he had no other place to go. To their group was also Kouga but he had a responsibility toward his tribe so he couldn't always join Kagome and the others on their journey but he would as often as he could come and meet them. Not to mention that Kouga had a soft spot for Kagome.

At their current situation, Kagome had spotted another few shards but the "owner" of them had managed to escape them and was now on the run with them right behind him. They knew it was a youkai they were following which made it all more dangerous. Humans often corrupted the jewel because of their greed but youkai had other desires that could taint the shards and not all of them were low level youkai'.

Kirara flew faster and faster until she and Kagome could see the form of the youkai. Kagome reached for one of her arrows and settled it in her bow took aim and fired. The purifying arrow hit the youkai through his leg and sends him tumbling toward the ground. Kirara took the moment of the fall at her advantage and dove down and pinned her prey to the ground so he wouldn't escape. Her angry sounding growls gave her more upper hand as the youkai didn't know if she would rip of his head or was just threatening him.

Shippo jumped down to the ground and out of reach from the youkai's hands, or as the truth was, he didn't have the guts to get closer. Kagome saw the blood flow from the youkai's leg and coloured the grass red. For a moment her naive nature appeared and she felt sorry for the youkai.

Within minutes did Sango and Miroku arrive at their location.

"Is this really the youkai who has the shards?" asked Sango as she walked closer.

"Yeah, without doubt. And several at that." confirmed Kagome.

Sango knelled down next to the injured youkai and for the first time noticed his dog ears.

"You are a hanyou!" she exclaimed just as sudden.

"Got a problem with that?" the hanyou growled.

"Where did you get so many shards of the shikon jewel?" was Miroku's question as he seemed to ignore the previous statement.

The ignorant way the priest talked in annoyed the hanyou and he growled even louder.

"Looks like we won't get any answer from him any time soon." Kagome said. Her eyes followed Sango's examination of their captured prey. When Sango's hand wrapped around the arrow in order to pull it out, she got a violent reaction. It was so intense that the hanyou got free from under Kirara's paws and was several feet away from her in an instant. But his leg was still impaled by the arrow and when he tried to pull it out himself, his hand was rejected by a kekkai. He hissed both in pain and anger.

It was only now also that the other got a clear view of the half-demon. He had long silver, almost white, hair that reached down to his butt. His eyes was golden coloured and big. He was slightly tanned but not overly so. His frame in all was slender but slightly muscled at the same time, a hint that he wasn't to be taken lightly. His clothes were red and white, except for the area where his blood soaked an even deeper spot of red. His dog ears that signed that he was of mixed blood stood on the top of his head in plain view for anyone to see. Both his hands had claws that could grant death to anyone that came to close to him.

When Sango once again tried to get closer she received a threatening growl and she took a step back. "We have to get the arrow out of your leg before it heals and makes it more painful to get it out." Sango replied as she slowly one last time walked over to the hanyou's side, despite Miroku's, Shippo's and Kagome's protests.

Within a few minutes, the arrow was out of his leg and it was wrapped in a ripped bit of his own clothes to stop the bleeding as he waited for the wound to heal. A process that took longer than normal because of the remaining aura of the sacred arrow that lingered in the wound.

Somehow the group had gotten on friendlier terms with the hanyou than before but he was still on guard around them. Taking the shards from him was important for them but they couldn't get close enough to him to do it, unless they killed him and Kagome was reluctant to do so. Was it even more because she now knew he was a hanyou?

When Shippo had tried to get them he had returned with several lumps on top of each other on his head.

The group tried to loosen up the atmosphere as well as get information out of him and that was how they entered the topic of why they were after the shikon no tama.

"...and that's why we are here now. And we have to collect the shards before Naraku have them all."

At the mention of the name Naraku the half-demon's ears twitched. Not something you would normally take to notice but since he had been mostly still it was something all of them noticed.

"What will you do when you met Naraku?" the silver haired hanyou asked them.

"What we will... defeat him of course. And take back the shards he has in his possession." Kagome answered.

The hanyou seemed to be thinking of something as the wind blew through the trees, creating a hollow sound only the forest could make.

"He's strong, you know." he said carefully. "Killing him will mean down to hell and leave his rotten soul at the gate of hell."

"We know that!" exclaimed Miroku from where he was leaning against a tree not far from the others in his group.

With little to nothing of trouble from his injured leg the golden eyed hanyou stood up.

"Lets make a deal, I will come with you to find Naraku and get my own revenge on him. In exchange I will give you my share of the shards to you when he's dead. And I mean when I hold his crushed heart in my hand!" The last statement of the deal made Shippo take a step back from the hanyou as he sensed the increased hatred that radiated from him.

The humans looked at each other as they passed silent questions between them.

"What proof do we have that you will keep your word?" asked Miroku now in a calm voice.

The hanyou raised his hand and put it over his heart. He then moved his hand to rest in the middle of his chest where his collar bones met and the top of his lungs began. "I swear on my life that I will keep my word."

His eyes sparkled with honesty. For a moment, Kagome was sucked into them and her next words came without any thoughts that this might be a trap or anything else.

"What's your name?" she asked.

The silver haired half-demon gave her a light smile at her silent agreement, "My name is InuYasha!"

-o-o-o-o-

Some time later that very same day when the group of humans had set camp and got ready for the night did the hanyou slip away from their view until he was all alone and out of hearing range. The girl who said she was from the future had been annoyingly interested in his ears and until she got to touch them she didn't leave him alone.

InuYasha put his hand slowly on his stomach. An almost sorrowful expression fell over his face, his eyes shined with unshed tears. The wind blew through his silver white hair and the strands played around him. The slight shake of his clenched fist was the other and only thing that gave away his distress.

Memories from before this day flooded his mind; he wanted nothing more than to return, if only for a moment back to the time he was with Sesshoumaru and what they shared. But no matter what he did now he could never have that again. He was the one that turned his back on everything.

In the flash of a moment he saw Sesshoumaru sitting under a cherry blossom tree. His golden eyes stared at some place far away. A fond memory but it would remain only a memory.

The cruel reality was far from what he wanted it to be. The tingle of pain that came from where his collar bone met below his throat reminded him once again of what had happened. He had been selfish and walked away, not wanting anyone to hurt his mate again. The moment he turned his back on his mate he had really wanted him to take him into his arms again and refuse to let him go. But he had done nothing to prevent him from leaving. His ice cold expression hadn't changed. The belief that he was the victim in this and his proud nature forbade him from it. Mates leaving each other were unheard of unless one of them died but he had defied nature. He had lied, hurt and left the one he had chosen as his life partner. And it was all because of him... Naraku!

His clenched fist got even tighter. His claws drew blood from his palm. "As long as I'm Naraku's pet I will never be able to escape him."

His golden eyes watched the sun and he tried to push back the tears that threaten to spill over. A ghost memory of how he had seen his own mate standing in the sunset was vivid behind his eyelids. The proud and noble frame of his brother as he gave out the air of a daiyoukai to everyone around him. Making them bow in his presence. He submitted to no one and no one could compare to him. He had no weakness and was stronger than anyone else. Sesshoumaru had been the perfection of all youkai, until his own half-brother and mate ruined it.

-Flash-

"InuYasha, come here." Sesshoumaru said as he held out his hand toward his half-brother.

He didn't even blink before he walked up to the youkai. When he was within range he was being pulled into the embrace of Sesshoumaru and only for a moment did he struggle, not liking to appear weak. But when he settled down they stood there, looking as the sun settled at the horizon of the Western Land. Bliss filled InuYasha's heart and with a quick glance at Sesshoumaru's face he knew, despite of the lack of expression, that he was feeling the same bliss.

-Flash-

In the end their farewell was just for the best.

-Flash-

He could hear the words from his mate as he was getting closer. His youkai yelled at him not to do it. But as the full-youkai was about to place his hands on InuYasha he flinched away and growled. Hostility was expressed toward the other party. It was then that he said those hurtful words. Both his human and youkai half was agitated and tried to rebel, but they were pushed aside with the single thought; it's for his best.

When Sesshoumaru tried to make him stay he said obvious facts that sounded nothing but arrogant and just an attempt to keep the great youkai from embarrassment. InuYasha's words that followed was simple and efficient.

He then clawed deeply at his mating mark on his neck, leaving bleeding scars over the bite mark. He looked right into Sesshoumaru's eyes as his hand lowered. Drops of his own blood dripped from his fingers. The sound of blood dripping to the ground echoed in his ears.

-Flash-

"I will be the one to kill Naraku. He will pay back for playing with my life. For giving me this body and unforgivable taking away my freedom."

"But... I will never forgive him for..."

InuYasha spun around so suddenly that it send tears flying through the air that sparkled in the light.

It wasn't out of anger or hatred that the hanyou was shaking but out of sorrow. He wouldn't forgive Naraku but the one that he couldn't forgive was himself.

And now... everything could begin.

To be Continued!


	3. Chapter 3

Sadame  
By Monkan

Chapter 2

InuYasha sat up in a big tree above the camp the humans had made for the night. He kept watch in case some random demon came and attacked them. They had been travelling now for three months and somehow their lives had mingled together and they had found a balance between them. Well, not between Kouga and InuYasha that is for Kouga thought of him as a rival for the Miko, Kagome's affection. Something that was completely insane. Not that Kagome was sometimes fun and made life interesting but he couldn't love her. Because...

"InuYasha!" shouted Kagome as the smell of food reached his sensitive nose. He jumped down and walked over to the others and with their conversation on matters like where the next shikon shard. Over the past three months they had spent together they had collected about four shards. It was little compared to the amount of shards he knew Naraku held.

Dinner was mostly uneventful and as night fell InuYasha kept watch along with Kouga. InuYasha didn't like sitting still and doing nothing, it left him thinking about things he rather forget. But he felt himself becoming more and more irritated as Kouga kept staring at him.

"Do you want something?" the hanyou asked with an irritated voice.

"Not much, mutt. Just Kagome and me alone on a romantic night." Kouga's attitude was something else that InuYasha couldn't stand. It left much to be desired. "You are of the Inu-youkai clan right?"

InuYasha glared at the wolf prince, "Yeah, so what?"

"Were you thrown out or did you run from home, mutt?"

"Either of them is none of your concerns." InuYasha said with a glare before changing watch spot, as far away from the wolf demon as possible but still within the camp area.

All of InuYasha's reactions made no sense to Kouga. He knew for a fact that all of the Inu-youkai clan had a short temper when it came to their families, extremely hostile in fact if their family was being bad-mouthed. The half-breeds reaction was wrong, in fact it was more like he had shut down and didn't feel anything at all. Something must had happened to him to make him like that, something horrible.

Kouga knew that youkai blood was hard to ignore, no matter how small amount in their blood. If they were just a 1/10 of a full youkai they could show signs that belonged to a full blood. Ever since InuYasha joined the group Kouga had this feeling that there was something very important that he needed to remember but he didn't know what. For three months he had tried to remember but with no luck.

At the same time as the wolf sat trying to sort out everything a rustle in the forest caught their attention and InuYasha jumped down on the ground just in time as the tree he had been sitting in split in three parts. At high speed a gigantic youkai came forth. It melted into the shadows just as the humans woke up and the rest came to his aid. InuYasha's senses were at their peek to catch even the smallest of the demon's existence among the shadows. When suddenly a cloud of some sort of gas attacked from among the group they tried to escape but the gas was so strong it numbed half of them completely. Kouga escaped thanks to his speed with only a light numbness in his body. Sango had put on her mask the second she saw the smoke and it saved her and she could get her other friends out safe from the gas cloud. InuYasha's sensitive nose however caught sent of the gas and the numbness began to spread through out his body slowly but surely.

"InuYasha, watch out." Miroku screamed but his warning was to late as InuYasha was sent flying by the force of the crash the youkai made with him. He could feel the snake like body wrap itself around him and in his weakened state he could hardly resist.

He cursed himself for being weak and getting caught. He had thought he had left all weaknesses behind. The others tried to help him but the youkai kept them at bay.

"You will not escape, the gas will numb your bodies until you can't even breath any more and then you will face an agonizing death." the youkai hissed. "Once you even catch the sent of it you will be affected, there is no escape from it. Now give me the shards!"

InuYasha couldn't hear the youkai's words any more. It felt like he was falling into an abyss of darkness. Was he finally able to leave this painful world behind? Even if it was a fools death he would accept it. Anything to escape the pain he no longer could even feel.

A pale hand reached out to him through the darkness.

_"You can't escape me."_

InuYasha's eyes shot open and he came face to face with Naraku.

_"Even if you wish for death it won't come to you. You are forever chained as my pet. There's no escape from me. Run all you want but all your steps will be futile. You belong only to me."_

InuYasha could feel hands roaming over his body, feeling him all over, touching him everywhere. He saw Naraku's face close to his and how those crimson eyes chained him down by hate and fear. He couldn't defy the wish of his master, no matter how much he tried to free himself he would forever be bound to his master.

His body didn't belong to him any more, he didn't even have a free will any more. It all was for the sake of his master. It was all for the one he hated more than anything. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know...

_"Did you know InuYasha? That you were...?"_

A scream echoed through the forest and InuYasha's youki flared up. The youkai that held him trapped was cut to pieces and the hanyou fell toward the ground only to land on his feet.

"Why?" the dying youkai asked with fear and confusion staining its voice. "How can you move? How can you...?" it was shut up when its head was cleaved in half.

Kagome watched InuYasha as he lifted his sword after having taken care of the demon, she was scared. The InuYasha she saw now was different from the one she had gotten to know during the last three months. The air around him was different and so was the expression in his eyes. They were cold, very cold, almost dead even and he looked like he was standing somewhere she couldn't reach him.

She was also concerned that the shards would be stained from this anger and hate that was expressed but to her surprise the shards remained pure. If this hanyou went berserk with the shards in his body she wasn't sure they would live to see the next day. She was scared.

InuYasha looked down at the dead youkai. "Even if the dog knows it will never escape it will still wish for freedom."

-o-o-o-o-

He walked through the halls with swift steps. The halls had always been cold and emotionless but there had been a time when even these stone walls had seemed happier. Now all that remained was the emptiness, it was a feeling that chilled everyone that walked through them.

He stopped by a pair of large wooden doors and without hesitating he walked inside. The room was quiet and nothing had been moved, that was the tale of the dust that laid over everything. He refused to let this room be cleaned even though he rarely used it any more.

There had been a time when he had been happy, a time that seemed so far away now it was like another life. A dream. An illusion.

He took a few steps until he stood in the middle of the room, nothing had changed but that was to be expected. The bed was still unmade and some books laid spread out by a near by chair. Nothing had changed from that day and nothing would change. It was as if this entire room was stuck in some kind of space where time couldn't move. Maybe it was all best for that.

He looked at the mirror against the wall. His own reflection reflected in the glass and even if it was for just a moment and even if it was just his imagination he saw another reflection in it behind him.

He opened his mouth but hesitated for a second and then even with no one around to hear him he called the one name that still haunted him and that would haunt him for the rest of his life.

"InuYasha."

To be Continued.


	4. Chapter 4

Sadame  
By Monkan

Chapter 3

The sky was coloured red as the battle below unfolded. Hordes of demons lay slaughtered on the ground in bits and pieces, in the middle of battle stood a group of humans. They were covered with dirt, sweat and blood from both their own and demons. Naraku's castle loomed in the background and was like a dark presence that brought fear to those that had the unfortunate of seeing it. For it wasn't the buildings that was scaring, it was the atmosphere filled with the stench of youki.

It had taken them half a year to find the treasures spider demon. Naraku had almost completely erased his traces from his last manipulation of the humans where he had hidden his heart. If it hadn't been for InuYasha and his keen sense of smell they wouldn't had been able to find Naraku.

Limbs attacked them from the red eyed youkai. They shattered the ground, was cut off and only to grow back in seconds. The entire group of humans was beginning to feel fatigue seep into their bodies. Kouga who had come to fight Naraku was beginning to have problems as he was protecting Kagome. One of the shards in his legs had been taken and he was bleeding profoundly. InuYasha was holding back Naraku's demons with his Wind Scar but even his stamina was getting low. He could hear Naraku's voice.

"Did you really think that you could win against me? Impudent human." Naraku launched an attack at InuYasha and it ripped his red haori at the neck and a few strands of his hair.

InuYasha landed only to be taken by surprise by the tentacles that came up from under the ground.

"InuYasha!" screamed the others as he fell to the ground on his stomach. His landing drew up a cloud of dirt, he remained unmoving.

The battle wasn't going well as Kagome and the others tried to save InuYasha from Naraku's claws. It looked grim for them and they were losing when suddenly a new wind joined the battle and a shock wave hit Naraku and shattered his left shoulder only for it to come back together right afterwards.

Kouga sniffed the air and he could tell just from the sent that a strong ally had joined them.

Out from the shadows stepped Sesshoumaru as he held Toukijin by his side. The evil sword was held firmly in his hand.

Just as the last piece of Naraku's arm resettled on him he smirked at the daiyoukai. "Sesshoumaru. You're finally here!"

The wind swept a gust of smoke along the ground past Sesshoumaru. His hair that had the same colour as new fallen snow swayed behind his back. It had been Naraku's foul stench that brought him there. He had been after Naraku's life for the past year but no matter how close he came, the filthy hanyou always escaped. This time he wouldn't get away.

It was the small movement that caught his attention and at the same time the wind turned around as if commanded and brought to his nose a new but very familiar smell. He turned his attention ever so slightly to see the hanyou lying on the ground with numerous wounds.

His mouth opened ever so slightly but before any words could come out he heard the amused voice of Naraku in his ears.

"Didn't expect to find him here did you, Sesshoumaru?"

Narrowed amber eyes glared at the dark haired hanyou as his emotionless face covered up the slight fall of control over him. His neck throbbed as he denied himself what his instincts was telling him to do.

Without a moment to spare, Sesshoumaru jumped forward and appeared in the same moment before Naraku. Toukijin split the air in front of Naraku as the evil blade missed with just a few hairbreadths. Wasting no time Sesshoumaru attacked again without hesitation. It took Naraku a few seconds until he was at a safe distance from Sesshoumaru. During these few seconds Kagome had fired her second last arrow. Miroku and Sango had beaten the last youkai Naraku had sent at them, Shippo had taken cover behind them. Kouga and Kirara had taken in the appearance of the new Youkai and they both knew from the way he smelled that they didn't want to make him an enemy. What made Kouga nervous was that his mind was having a busy day of why he thought he wad forgetting something important.

His thoughts were interrupted suddenly by the clashing sound of two swords hitting each other.

Toukijin was pushing against the Tetsusaiga who had appeared in front of the sword. InuYasha stood between Sesshoumaru and Naraku in a way that looked like he was defending the other hanyou.

"What do you mean by this?" asked Sesshoumaru without stepping back.

InuYasha's eyes lifted slightly so they were brought out of the shadow his hair cast over them. As if on cue, InuYasha stepped back just as a tentacle crushed the ground he had been standing. Sesshoumaru leaped away at the same time as the hanyou and he was standing more far away from them, but still within reach for an attack and to attack.

In the distance the white haired hanyou could hear Kagome's voice shouting his name. It was then everything happened. InuYasha was in front of Kagome in a flash and none of those around her could stop him as he grabbed a hold of the tiny bottle with shikon shards. He was gone just as fast and reappeared next to Naraku.

The dark haired hanyou reached out his hand and InuYasha dropped the bottle into his hand. Naraku crushed the tiny bottle in his hand and inspected the shards as if he was going to give a price for them. He smiled pleased at InuYasha and tucked away the shards inside his purple haori. The both turned toward the humans as they heard their shouts and screams of questions.

"Why InuYasha? What's wrong with you?"

"Explain yourself!"

"Why are you protecting Naraku?"

"Why are you betraying us?"

InuYasha stared at them as if the human had grown tails.

"Betray? I never said I was your friend to begin with!"

Those words shocked the humans and he almost laughed at their stupefied expressions.

"Did you really think that I would go against my master? I'm Naraku's pet, remember? My loyalty lies with him until my last breath."

"Interesting choice of words, InuYasha." said Naraku. "Since I've got what I wanted I have no need for these humans any more!"

Without even saying a word, a new horde of low level demons appeared along with poisoned bees. Both Naraku and InuYasha took the moment to their advantage and escaped from the scene on a cloud of Naraku's youki.

In a last moment InuYasha threw one last glance over his shoulder to look at Sesshoumaru. Deep in his heart he told himself that it really was for the best, for both of them. And in the next moment they were gone. The castle shimmered out of view, only leaving an eerie feeling behind.

-o-o-o-o-

Sesshoumaru stood still for as long as he could and stared after them until the need to kill the demons attacking him was to strong. He put them all to rest in a single stroke and began to walk away, in the opposite direction Naraku escaped.

"Wait, Sesshoumaru." Kouga yelled after him, making the older demon halt in his steps. "I don't know what happened between you two but aren't you going after him?"

The glare in Sesshoumaru's eyes gave a hint that the wolf demon was stepping on dangerous grounds. "It has nothing to do with you!" was his only reply. He ignored what more Kouga tried to say and walked away from the field.

'InuYasha. So this is how we met again.'

-o-o-o-o-

As the group of humans was tending to their wounds later in Kaede's village the day's events settled in. In fact, it was rather lonely without InuYasha but he had betrayed them. He had taken their shards and escaped with Naraku. They had travelled together for half a year and it all ended like this. A lie!

"So what do we do now?" asked Miroku the others as a way to break the uncomfortable silence.

"What is there we can do? InuYasha took and gave our shards to Naraku." Kagome said in a low voice that held all her anger toward the silver haired hanyou. "What I can't understand is why? Why did he have to betray us? I thought he was a good guy but now I see how wrong I was." her voice came out in the end with small sobs.

"It's hard to imagine that the last six months was nothing but lies." said Sango in a withdrawn voice. "He told us almost nothing about himself. We don't know his reasons or what his life has been up until now."

"He said that he was Naraku's pet but I didn't think that it was meant he was actually following him." was Miroku's argument.

Kagome could barely contain her anger any more but her sadness kept her from doing anything stupid. A flash of the second full blooded youkai at the battle field ran through her head. "I wonder who that youkai was! He looked kind of like InuYasha!"

"That's right!" Kouga cried out loud suddenly.

"What?" asked Sango with all the interest she could put together!

"I just remembered where I've heard about them before! My father told me about them once a few years ago." despite their current situation, Kouga felt proud of himself. "They are family."

"Huh?" said Shippo confused. Miroku asked more clearly, "What do you mean?"

"InuYasha and Sesshoumaru are not just brothers but former mates as well."

The simple statement that could have been just anything made all the people in the room stop what they were doing and look at Kouga. The silence was the loudest sound among them until a single word erupted from all of them.

"WHAT?"

To be continued


	5. Chapter 5

Sadame  
By: Monkan

Chapter 4

"It was about 80 years ago that I heard from my father that the Western Land was gaining back its strength. At the death of the previous lord, InuTaisho, his eldest son took over as heir. His name was Sesshoumaru. It was said that his appearance hide his strength like an illusion. He had a half-brother called InuYasha. But it was rumoured that Sesshoumaru hated his half-brother for he was half youkai and half human. Sesshoumaru wanted InuYasha dead. In a youkai's eyes, humans are very weak and most stay away from them for various reasons. There are too many things that separate us to make us live with each other. InuYasha wasn't an exception.

Now, my father also believed that it was best to stay away from humans but he wasn't a blind fool. He only saw that hanyou once when InuYasha was a pup and what he saw left him with memories until he died.

Because they have blood from both sides they aren't accepted by others. Humans fear for youkai makes them hate those with blood relations to youkai's. Youkai hates humans and anyone with their blood is seen as weak and from time to time prey. Father said to me; "Even if that hanyou had only lived to see 40 summers his eyes spoke of someone that have seen more than a life time." That's all he told me! InuYasha disappeared shortly after that from the Western Land.

About 33 years later a rumour spread through the land that InuYasha had once again returned to his land, and in the company of Sesshoumaru. No one knows what really happened and after that InuYasha were always seen in the company of his half-brother. The humans that saw them spread the words to others and tales that even reached the youkai was told."

"I remember that." Miroku said. "It was said that two youkai wandered the lands together. Many thought they were family as they shared many similar traits as the hair that looked like moonlight and eyes of pure amber. Warlords and other humans driven by greed tried to ambush them as it was rumoured that their blood would grant them eternal life and strength. When barely two seasons had passed both of them vanished. It was speculated that they returned home." the monk paused briefly. "I never thought it was InuYasha."

"Why thank you for the information, monk." one look at Kouga and you could easily tell that he was angry.

"As I was saying." Kouga continued calmly, "It wasn't known until later after their disappearance that one of them had been sealed to a tree by a powerful Miko. Even Sesshoumaru couldn't undo the arrow that sealed InuYasha. The humans later called the forest where he was sealed for, InuYasha's forest. It became quiet infamous and youkai of low status went there to hunt InuYasha. What they didn't know at first was that Sesshoumaru was keeping watch on the forest to keep out anyone that wanted his half brother any harm.

It took 50 years before the seal was broken. Barely a half year later, rumours spread among the youkai that Sesshoumaru had taken his own little hanyou brother as his mate." Kouga stopped abruptly as he saw the slight trace of disgust and discomfort among the humans. At the look of the humans faces Kouga's youki growled inside of him at their simple minded morals. He turned toward the demon slayer, "You of all should know that youkai have different standards than humans!"

The statement took Sango a little aback before she gathered her thoughts and could only agree with the wolf youkai. "Mhm. I've seen things that have made me realize that even if some youkai can take on human form, our standard and moral can be totally different." she couldn't meet the others eyes as she spoke. "I can't deny what I know just because they live in a different world than us."

Kouga nodded and looked right into Kagome's uncertain eyes. "Kagome, I don't know what kind of world you live in and what you think there but I want you to understand something about us youkai." he took a slight pause to breath before continuing, "I've learned that among humans, sleeping with a family member is thought as scandalous, right? Even couples between the same genders are even more hated. That's not in the case among youkai. In the past there were many youkai that mated their own sister, brother, aunt or even parent to keep the blood line clean and powerful. In other words; incest and gender questions are not an issue for us. When instinct takes over there are little a youkai can do to stop and among youkai, instincts mostly goes hand in hand with our deepest feelings and desires."

He waited for a few seconds, "BUT… mating with a hanyou is the same as humans incest." Something changed in the air with his words. "I told you that most youkai hates humans. Hanyou aren't an exception. Those that mate with a hanyou are looked down on, even if they are powerful beings."

Kouga moved slightly where he sat to buy time for his words to sink in. "Sesshoumaru and InuYasha wasn't an exception for these thoughts. Even for children of a great and magnificent Daiyoukai there were those that didn't approve their mating. If they weren't powerful to begin with, they would probably be dead by now."

Kagome felt an intense sadness in her heart. To be killed just because you were with someone you weren't supposed to love? That was just to- "...cruel!" she said in a sad voice. "That's just too cruel."

Her hands clenched slightly before she asked, "Kouga, what happened then?"

He took a deep breath as his thoughts ran through what he had told them. Kagome's answer was a shrug of his shoulders.

"Who knows? All I know after that is that their life together ended nearly ten months ago. I always thought that one of them died for some reason. I mean, mating bonds aren't broken with a few words or actions."

"What do you mean, Kouga." asked Miroku as his interest was caught. He was personally only interested in woman but this was something that concerned those he knew and he couldn't be left in the dark about something important. "How deep runs a mating bond?"

"For life and till death." Kouga said as Shippo jumped up on his shoulder. "A complete mating will last an entire life time. There will only be one mate in their life. When one of them dies it won't be long before the other one follows."

"Forever and Always." said Shippo in a serious voice.

"Oh! You know about it too?" Kouga said to the little fox.

"Of course, I may look like this but there are a few things that even I know." Shippo sounded a little offended. "A mating bond is based on four principles or claims if you would like to use instead. The first is trust, the second is blood, and the fourth is life."

Miroku had to take a fast replay on what Shippo just had said. "Shippo, you just skipped the third principle."

"I don't know what it is." the cub fox confessed. "Dad said he would tell me when I got older."

Kouga lifted Shippo down onto his lap and covered his ears. "The third one is the actual mating act."

Kagome and Sango blushed as they realized what he was hinting at. "You mean...?" Sango asked.

Kouga nodded, "Sex."

The woman sat silent and blushing even harder as the words sank in.

As if it was the most natural thing in the world Kouga continued. "First your instincts choose your partner to share your life with. If both can't fully trust each other then a mating bond is impossible to even begin. I mean trust from the bottom of your heart because you will give your mate the power over your life as well as your heart. With this bond comes the sent claim, you don't want others to go after your mate so you put your smell on him or her. The second is the mating mark, a bite mark by your mate on your throat. There the pair exchanges their blood to form a bond deeper than any other. It will take a few days for the mark to be permanent but once it's there, only death can do them apart. The third is the mating act; I don't think I need to say anything more there?" Everyone else shook their heads except for Shippo who was complaining because Kouga had just removed his hands from his ears. He hadn't heard anything up until this point. "The fourth and last principle is life. Most youkai doesn't take this step because it's both very dangerous and most think that they don't need it."

"Why is that?" asked Sango.

"My life for your life, my death for your death, my death for your life, my life for your death. So to speak of, Life and Death comes hand in hand on the last principle."

"I don't understand." Shippo was really confused now. This was more than he knew about.

"Always together in life. Always together in death. I will give my life to protect you. I will take revenge for your death." Kouga said in a serious tone, "Those vows and death at the hand of your mate will complete the bond."

"Wait, what do you mean by death?" Kagome had to ask in case her mind was telling her something was bad.

"Only on the edge of death will the vows be completed. In other words, they will have to kill each other." shock ran through the group.

"No way!" said Sango as she stared into thin air.

Kagome wasn't far of herself as her eyes couldn't see anything. "You're kidding right?"

Kouga had to shake his head to clear everything else out, he was telling the truth. "That's why most youkai doesn't go through the last claim; the risk is too high that one of them will really die. Even youkai can't stand the thought of killing their own mate just to complete the bonding. Therefore, almost no one in over millenniums has experienced the full bond between mates. Mates that go through the last bonding, you can say they will merge their souls together; they will be connected on a completely different level. They will understand each other more deeply, they will know when the other is in grave danger, they will know when the other is sad or happy and they will always be there for the other. Everything. The vows bind mates for eternity and they will continue to meet even after they are reborn. A bond that last for eternity."

Miroku looked deep in thoughts as his hand was resting slightly against his chin. "Now that you say it, I wonder how far InuYasha and Sesshoumaru have taken their bond."

-o-o-o-o-

A silver haired youkai sat at the edge of a big lake and looked down into the clear rippling water. His golden eyes stared mindlessly into the endless liquid. One of his hands rested against his shoulder as one of his knees was pulled up to support his elbow. The grass under his foot was soft and in the bright green bloom a little red flower.

His thoughts brought up memories from the latest battle and the other white haired youkai who had appeared before him. Life was bitter. He had known that he had to face him sometime but just not so soon.

His fingers caressed the mark on his neck as he remembered the day he had gotten it. He remembered the slight sting of pain but infinite trust and love for his mate overlapped the pain. He wouldn't really call it a sweet moment but it in his mind it had been beautiful and he had been sure he had felt the same.

He still remembered the feeling of his mate's hands as they caressed his neck and chest. Heat erupted under his skin as those elegant fingers touched him. The pleasure of being at his mates' mercy and giving the other just as much pleasure made shivers run down his spine as he pushed the memories aside.

Still, what was in the past was in the past and there was nothing he could do now to turn it around.

A shadow appeared behind InuYasha and he didn't even have to turn around to know it was Naraku. His own fingers were pushed aside as ice cold ones touched his mating mark and the scar that covered it.

"Let's go!" Naraku said before turning around and walking to the north.

"Yes." was InuYasha's reply.

Together, both hanyou disappeared into the shadows that surrounded the lake. A lake that laid in the middle of a battle field. A place that was just as much heaven as it was hell because it was surrounded by death itself.

To be continued!


	6. Chapter 6

Sadame  
By Monkan

Chapter 5

Sesshoumaru leaned forward so he could nibble on the collarbone in front of him. The sound of pleasure coming from his lover aroused him even more. The feeling of skin against skin was driving him mad and he wanted to feel so much more. He felt hands reach up to his hair and fingers wrapped themselves into the silky strands. Without much effort he was brought up to eye level and a wet mouth covered his.

He let out a low moan as he let the others tongue enter his mouth, but he wasn't about to let the other one be the dominant one. He pushed forward so they lay on the soft bed and he was on top. His teeth nibbled on his partners lip before demanding entrance again. A battle erupted between them and neither was ready to give in, until Sesshoumaru slipped one of his thighs between the others legs and he took complete control over the kiss.

The other man pulled back from the kiss and gasped loudly. A smirk travelled over Sesshoumaru's lips as he began to gently rock against the others body. The friction between their skin was almost enough to bring him to the edge. Those warm hands once again began to trail over his body, touching and caressing his skin. It almost made him purred at the sensation it brought.

His tongue started to lap at the sweat drops that had formed on his lovers face.

"...more... I want more..." was the whisper to Sesshoumaru and he was more than willing to comply too the request.

He brought them up to a sitting position and not before long Sesshoumaru lowered his lover down onto him. A cry of pleasure erupted from his lover's throat and Sesshoumaru had to cling to every bit of self-control he had to keep from doing the same. When he was all the way inside, his lover arched his back and pushed down to, if possible, feel it even deeper inside.

The sensations was beginning to take over Sesshoumaru's mind and he didn't know how long it was before they were both lost in the wild instincts that overpowered them.

Claws scratched over his back, drawing blood. However vaguely, he was sure his own claws were doing a similar work. When they reached their climax, both landed once again on the bed, this time Sesshoumaru was under and his lover rested against his chest. Both unwilling to let the other go, Sesshoumaru tilted his lovers head upward so he could easily kiss him. The simple kiss was returned with affection until they broke apart.

"I love you, Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru petted his lovers silvery hair lovingly, "I love you too... InuYasha."

-o-o-o-o-

When he opened his eyes he sat slowly up in bed and didn't even look around the room. He stared down at the cover that covered him from the waist and down. The sun was just beginning to rise and the light had barely made it inside his room as he raised his amber eyes and looked outside at the fading darkness.

"Even in my dreams you continue to haunt me, InuYasha." he whispered to himself.

Knowing there was no use in wasting time the Daiyoukai got out of bed and got dressed. His thoughts trailed toward his dream. He didn't normally have erotic dreams for there was no need for them for someone in his position, but then again he didn't normally dream about the past. It was really rare, since he had lived for so many years it still felt like a very long time ago but in reality it had only been last year. He wasn't one to think about trivial matters such as feeling old but recently his thoughts had come to this conclusion. Even for a youkai at his young age, deep inside his heart he felt tired, like he was on the edge of death.

It wouldn't show on the outside so he was torturing himself on the inside. Just a few months ago, he had had InuYasha in his life, in his arms. He had felt more at peace than ever before.

_"I really... HATE YOU!"_

Those words still echoed in his ears. No matter what he couldn't put them aside and something told him that he would never forget the pain those words brought.

Sesshoumaru shook his head to get rid of his thoughts. He realized that he had been spacing out for a while now and knew it wasn't proper behaviour of a demon Lord. He couldn't show weakness in front of others.

He grabbed Tensaiga and Toukijin and put them at his side. A breeze from the window brought with it the smell of the forest and the urge to jump out the window and into it was strong but that was something that would remain a memory now. Only one person had ever managed to make him do it and other small things that brought different kinds of pleasure and bliss into his life, but no more.

"It's time I really forget the past." he said as the door closed behind him.

-o-o-o-o-

In a dark castle, hidden from the eye and the surrounding world lived Naraku. Where this castle was knew only he and those around him. That was Kagura, Kanna, Kohaku and InuYasha.

At the moment InuYasha was sitting next to the water in a lonely pond in a beautiful garden. It could be seen as beautiful if it wasn't the heavy air of death and darkness that loomed over every living thing. The half-breed was staring down at the water and the fishes that swam there. He didn't hear her closing in on him but more like felt it.

He looked over his shoulder and at Kanna who held her mirror and watched him with her white eyes. "Naraku wants to see you." she said in an emotionless voice.

InuYasha simply stood up and dusted of his clothes, patted Kanna lightly on her head before heading where Naraku's sent emanated from. Kanna was left standing; she didn't know why the hanyou had patted her head.

InuYasha didn't hesitate when he stood on the other side of the screen that separated him from where Naraku was. He entered and for a blank moment he almost didn't see where dark hanyou were in the darkness. He walked over to where Naraku sat and in how his shoulder muscles flexed he knew Naraku knew it was him.

A pale hand with slim fingers grabbed a hold of his wrist when he was sitting on his knees. Naraku brought it up to his mouth to kiss every knuckle and his fingertips.

It wasn't that he didn't know what was about to happen or the fact that he still hated it, it had just happen so many times already that he had stopped fighting back. There was no point any more in protecting himself from the fate that would happen upon his soul. When Naraku summoned him it was to speak to him about ideas and small things but to also use his body and satisfy his craving of dominance another being in bed. InuYasha didn't even cry any more when it came down to it but he still knew what Naraku expected of him and how he wanted it.

Naraku slid of the shoulders of InuYasha's kimono and touched the skin. The touch in itself was cold and slightly rough, it would never change no matter how often he felt it. So different from his love's touch. Yes, he could still remember his mates touch even to this day when his body was constantly defiled and violated. A pleasant memory that he drew his strength to go on but it was also a source of pain.

He winched when he felt Naraku's cold fingers grab a hold of his hair and pushed him down with his face first. InuYasha let out small sounds of whimpers and pleas. He felt a wetness run down from his neck and knew right away what it was. Blood from his mating mark. It bleeds every time this happened. A sign that he was with someone else than his chosen mate, a sign of betrayal. Most mates wouldn't stand the dishonour a rape or mark betrayal and take the easy way out. InuYasha didn't make that choice; he felt that he didn't have the right to any more. Not after those days.

He felt how rough fingers scrapped against his cheek before touching his mouth and he opened it to let the finger in just as they wanted. His breaths came in pants now and his voice grew louder as he felt his body being torn apart from the sin it was enduring.

Others would no doubt see him as a whore or something far lower. How could they know what he had gone through to come to this point where he could no longer care what happened to him. When he knew he didn't deserve anything better than this. What did others know? He wouldn't ask or beg for their understanding because he didn't want their pity.

The groans from Naraku grew more intense and faster and he knew the end was closing in. The blood ran down his chest and over Naraku's other hand at his hips. InuYasha's hair fell around him as he prepared for the end. A ripping pain tore through him as he felt Naraku fill him with his essence. When the dark haired hanyou pulled away his skin was covered with sweat and he pushed aside InuYasha's sweaty silver hair so he could see the mating mark. InuYasha didn't know if Naraku got a twisted kind of kick out of seeing his mark bleed or something but he could hardly care any more. He felt lips, surprisingly warm with the thought of how cold his fingers had been, kiss his mark and next minute covered his own. He could taste his own blood on the probing tongue.

'I don't want you to see me like this!' was InuYasha's thoughts, 'So stay only with me in my memories, Sesshoumaru.'

To be continued.


	7. Chapter 7

Sadame  
By Monkan

Chapter 6

From afar InuYasha watched the fight between humans and demons. Since none of the demons was of a high-class and the humans had fighting skills to match the demons they were standing on equal grounds. But the sheer number of demons was overwhelming. He could clearly see how the humans got tired as their stamina grew thinner.

In his hand he was holding a shard of the shikon no tama. It's pale colour was stained by blood from the youkai that he had slaughtered to get it. The humans were closing in on them and they would soon be in reach to attack him but he stood still and watched them. The monk jumped forward and tried to hit him with his staff. InuYasha easily side stepped it and it hit the ground. His fist connected with the monk's midsection. Miroku fell to the ground and was charged by the other demons who noted his moment of helplessness.

Sango let out a cry and her hiraikotsu split the demons in half. Kirara came to his defence too. A sacred arrow flew through the demons and killed them.

As if sensing that the end was near, InuYasha took his leave and disappeared from the place. His youki vanished into thin air and not even Kirara could follow him any more.

'Only two more shards.'

-o-o-o-o-

Somewhere in the deep forests of the Western Land wandered Sesshoumaru. He had left Jaken, Rin and Ah-Un over an hour ago by a meadow Rin loved to visit.

He passed by a small lake. There was a small rocky stream leading down to the water. Because of the closeness to water the grass was a healthy colour of green and soft as his hand touched it. Somehow he found it hard that he had missed this place until now but maybe it was for the best that it was left untouched by others. To preserve the evidence of close relationship in nature, a place that wasn't soiled by the greed of demons nor humans.

Was he... losing his sanity? There hadn't been a minute lately that he hadn't thought about InuYasha. No matter how much he wanted to deny it he couldn't. He really missed his mate. Even with the hurt and pain their union had cost him he still couldn't stand the idea of actually forgetting InuYasha.

His nose sniffed the air and his body tensed up. He stood up and turned around slowly, his face a mask of ice that didn't betray his emotions. Not far from him among the trees stood InuYasha. The hanyou watched him silently before stepping into the open clearing. The air between them was tense with suspense, neither said a word at first but Sesshoumaru was the first to break it.

"What are you doing here, half-breed?" as ever his voice was a mirror of his emotionless face.

"Coincident." InuYasha said as he shrugged his shoulders. "It's not like I wanted to see you."

"Then be gone from my land." he had almost slipped and said 'our' land.

InuYasha was now standing next to the proud demon lord. "You don't have to tell me that!"

From the corner of his eye, Sesshoumaru could see how InuYasha's white hair left his sight and something deep down snapped in him.

The next moment he had grabbed InuYasha's wrist and waist and pushed him down in the grass. The coldness on his face melted away as he stared down at the beautiful creature underneath him.

"Why do you always torture me like this?" he asked in a sad and low voice before he captured InuYasha's lips in a kiss.

-o-o-o-o-

"What did you say?" asked Kagura's raised voice.

"You heard me." Naraku said as his crimson eyes stared out over the front yard.

Kagura stood still for a moment at the screen before shaking her head. "That's impossible; they were mates for months before you took InuYasha. For this to be true is-"

"I thought you should know that the truth isn't always what you think it is. Considering the nature of this it's matter quite surprising. They never completed the third claiming."

"Unbelievable."

"Kagura, have InuYasha returned?"

"No, but he will return no matter if I know about it or not." Kagura glared at Naraku with equally red eyes. "Naraku, can you really trust InuYasha? You took away his life, literally and for him not to want revenge is strange."

"If he plans to seek revenge I will look forward to it. Since I hold his life in my hand I don't think he will risk it." the dark haired hanyou stood up and walked inside, leaving Kagura behind.

"Still," she called after him. "I don't understand how they never completed the third claiming since what you took was..."

Naraku stilled his steps and looked back at Kagura with cold eyes. "They did indeed mate with each other but it was before the second claim was completed. After that they never had enough time for each other to complete the third claim. You can't jump between the mating principles as it suits you; they have to be followed in order."

"And if they were to complete the third claim now-"

"They will not complete it." Naraku cut her of with venom dripping from his tongue. "If they were to, InuYasha will die as soon as I find out."

-o-o-o-o-

Sesshoumaru leaned down and kissed InuYasha. His fangs nibbled on the others lower lip as his tongue sought entrance. With next to little resistance InuYasha opened his mouth. He reached up and his hands were placed on Sesshoumaru's back. He could feel the muscles ripple under the skin of the full-blooded youkai.

The kiss was replaced with another and another until they both lost count. InuYasha let out small sounds of whimpers and moans. Neither of them was really aware of anything around them, just each other and the burning desire between them.

Sesshoumaru lowered the rest of his body and pressed down on InuYasha's, grinding their bodies together and making InuYasha groan loudly with pleasure. InuYasha threw his head back against the ground and opened his mouth to let out deep breaths. This action exposed his neck and his mating mark. A tongue started to lick over the four spots and the four diagonal line marks that covered them. The lines were slowly fading under his tongue and waves of pleasure shot through InuYasha's body. In the midst of the pleasure he reached up to Sesshoumaru's neck and where his own mating mark was and caressed it with his fingers and claws, sending shivers down his spine.

"Please... Sesshoumaru... I want to feel more." panted InuYasha into his mate's ear.

Without really thinking about his actions Sesshoumaru sat up, straddling InuYasha's thighs and started to remove the rest of his haori. InuYasha's hand came up and trailed over the chest that was presented for him. He still remembered the feeling under his fingers, still the same and yet somehow very different.

With one hand InuYasha pushed himself up into a sitting position and leaned forward so his lips touched Sesshoumaru's neck. He planted soft kisses from his neck and down his chest. One of the hanyou's hands teased one of the nipples while his tongue was busy with the other one. Sesshoumaru didn't avert his eyes as InuYasha laid one hand against his shoulder while the other one went lower and lower until it touched his crotch. Finding the pleasure both wanted and temptation he started to undress his mate and not before long they were both lying naked in the grass by the pooling water and lost in their passion. Their hands ran over each other and touched every place they could reach; their mouths were almost attached to each other as each deep kiss was followed by another deeper kiss. With Sesshoumaru still on top he let one of his thighs slid between InuYasha's legs and earned a long approval moan.

Deep inside of them they both knew they would either regret doing this or put it behind them as if nothing happened. A bitter sweet reality was waiting for them at the end and neither wanted it to come. That was why they wanted to lose themselves in each other even for a moment.

Sesshoumaru moved lowed over InuYasha until he was between his legs. InuYasha pressed his hands over his mouth to not let out the scream of pleasure that wanted to erupt from his lips. The stimulation he was receiving was beyond bearable and he soon found himself letting out different sounds of pleasure as Sesshoumaru's white hair fell around his head like a curtain as it bopped up and down.

"No.. ah... sto... I'm... no...aaaah..." InuYasha tried to tell his mate to stop but the words just wouldn't connect with each other. However, Sesshoumaru seemed to get the message and stopped. Much to InuYasha's despair but he also didn't want to be the only one receiving. With strength he didn't even know where it came from he pulled Sesshoumaru up again and rolled them over. With one hand he reached down and grabbed the hard shaft, making his mate moan loudly. He licked and nibbled here and there to keep giving as much pleasure as he could to his brother.

He still remembered how his mate liked it even if he was a little awkward with doing this again with the only one he ever loved. If he could erase the dirty history his body had endured he would had but that was impossible. All he could do was give as much pleasure as possible and put his heart into it and hope that just a fraction of this would reach his mate. Suddenly he felt wet fingers at his rear and jumped a little at the sudden contact.

It would had brought up bad memories of how many times he had felt the sudden touch if it wasn't for the big different. This hand was actually warm.

He felt how a finger entered him and he arched his back at the rush of pleasure that ran up his spine. It pumped in and out until he almost forgot what he was doing himself. It was then that another finger entered the first one and InuYasha had to stop what he was doing and grab onto Sesshoumaru's shoulders. White hair was tangled with the fingers as the grip grew tighter and tighter with each thrust of the finger he got.

When a third finger entered he was almost sure he would come right there and then. His face flushed with pleasure as he pushed down against the fingers and at the same time rubbed himself against Sesshoumaru's body. He almost couldn't take it any more and let out a strangled cry of pleas. He wanted so much more, he needed so much more... to go on.

With his own release closing in Sesshoumaru took out his fingers from his little brother's rear and rolled them over. Sesshoumaru arched his own back and pressed their crotches together. The heat was almost unbearable but he couldn't let it end there. With much will power he turned InuYasha around so he was lying on his stomach. Almost in protest at the fact that he couldn't touch him InuYasha let out a growl, it wasn't threatening or angry but it told his lover that he didn't like it.

All those thoughts were pushed aside when he felt Sesshoumaru position himself at his entrance. InuYasha almost prepared himself for the worst because of his past experience when a hand grabbed onto his own. Fingers entangled together with both of his hands and he realized that this wasn't Naraku. It wasn't Naraku that was embracing him right now but Sesshoumaru, his mate, lover and brother.

He thought he heard faint words whisper into his ear but they were lost at the feeling of penetration. Never had he experienced lovemaking like this. It didn't hurt at all, it was sweet and wonderful. He even dared to call it beautiful. How could he ever have compared Sesshoumaru to Naraku? He felt ashamed as to think that they were alike when it came to this. They were different, completely different.

When Sesshoumaru began to thrust in and out InuYasha followed him and met him every time. His hand that held onto Sesshoumaru's was in front of his face and he was panting with each thrust. A warm liquid fell onto his hand and it was only then that InuYasha realized that he was crying. Not out of shame, fear, pain, solitude or anything like that. He was crying for different reasons and it even felt good to let the tears run down his face. A smile graced his lips as he felt the tempo pick up and their release closer than before.

They both let out their screams of release as they came. Sesshoumaru collapsed on top of InuYasha and they both laid there panting for breath. They didn't let go of each other hands. InuYasha's face lay against the soft grass with tears still streaming down; Sesshoumaru's head was resting on his shoulder.

After a minute Sesshoumaru pulled out of InuYasha, the hanyou was sure this would be it but then he was gathered in the warm embrace of the daiyoukai.

"Just stay here for a while longer." he heard.

The hanyou wasn't sure what he should do but he didn't want to leave just yet and so he stayed if only for a few more minutes to savour this feeling. It wasn't long afterwards that they both fell asleep and when Sesshoumaru woke up InuYasha was nowhere to be seen.

-o-o-o-o-

"What took you so long?" Kagura asked InuYasha as he entered the castle.

The silver haired hanyou looked at Kagura and then at Naraku with his amber eyes. "I wanted to test the humans a little and forgot about time." he answered coldly as he threw the shard at Naraku who caught it with ease. "There's no complain since I returned with the shard, right?"

Naraku didn't say anything as he turned around and disappeared into the castle. InuYasha followed him, sure that he wanted to hear what happened and he had to come up with a really good story for he couldn't tell his 'master' that he had been having sex with his ex-mate.

When InuYasha passed Kagura her red eyes caught sight of the mating mark at his neck but what drew her attention was that there weren't any claw scars over it any more and the actual mating mark was clearer than ever.

To be continued.


	8. Chapter 8

Sadame  
By Monkan

Chapter 7

InuYasha lied on the soft futon with his pitch black hair draped around him in waves. The blanket that covered him from his hips and down warmed him a little in the slightly cold morning air. He could feel fingers run through his hair and it didn't even make him open his eyes to greet the yet-to-fully-rise sun. If he could for only a moment he would stay inside his dream for as long as he could.

"What are you dreaming about?" asked the husky voice beside his ear.

"...Nothing." answered InuYasha in a sleepy voice.

The hand went from his hair down over his chest and up again. Even if the hand tried to be gentle and almost succeeded it did little for InuYasha to feel comfortable in the other person's presence.

"Don't lie to me, InuYasha."

A memory stirred deep inside InuYasha and made him wake up fully. He sat up and let the hand slid away from his skin. "I have no reason to lie to you. Since I'm your pet after all, master." InuYasha stood up and wrapped the blanket around his waist, not caring if he left the other bare. He walked over to where his red kimono had been thrown last night and picked it up before heading toward the light green paper screen door.

"Remember that I hold your life in my hand. I gave you life and I can take it from you again." there was no sign of comfort or gentleness in the words.

"I know it, Naraku. I know it."

InuYasha left Naraku's bedroom without a single glance back. He walked down the empty chilly hall and headed toward the hot springs that wasn't so far from the castle. He could care less if he was only wrapped in a blanket as he sprinted through the woods the short distance to the hot water. During the trip his hair changed from black to white as the sun rays rose above the edge of the mountains and bathed him in their light. His demon blood was returning and began healing what injuries he had sustained during the night.

The last of Naraku's words followed him silently as a bad omen, his mind couldn't help but trail backward among his memories to the bitter and hated ones.

_**"I gave you life and I can take it from you again."**_

'Just like everything else.'

-o-o-o-o-

The search for one of the last shards had gone on for weeks now and even though they had searched everywhere they couldn't find it. It was the same for Kagome and her group as it was for Naraku. It was a hunt against each other to see who got to the shard first. With Naraku wicked plans interfering with the human jewel hunters they were always behind by two steps, much to their despair. They caught sight now and then at the end of InuYasha but he was always gone within the next minute. Even if the taste of betrayal lingered among them they wanted to know if their months together really had meant nothing.

The second last shard was found not in the human realm but in the world of the dead. It had been a fierce battle between them. Both Naraku and Sesshoumaru managed to get there too besides InuYasha and Kagome's gang. The corruption of the shikon jewel was greater now with Naraku's foul youki filling the area and they had to fight the diamond youkai who was guarding it. Somewhere in all the trouble this fight was causing InuYasha was left to face Sesshoumaru. They fought each other, hurting each other as lingering feelings from their last encounter surfaced. The battle lasted for hours and in the end the shard ended up in Kagome's hands. With Naraku in shreds he and InuYasha had to leave, just in time to avoid the deadly blow from Sesshoumaru cursed sword.

Against his better will InuYasha cast a glance behind him and as he saw Sesshoumaru grow smaller and smaller and didn't follow him, his heart felt like it was breaking in to many pieces for him to heal.

They didn't know it yet but their bond was growing deeper with every day that passed. Ever since their love making at the lake things had changed and was now heading down a different path. One that neither knew existed or where it would lead them.

However this small action from InuYasha caught Naraku's attention and no matter how disembodied he was he wasn't ignorant.

-o-o-o-o-

Things crashed to the floor. Important and things of high value ended up in thousand pieces or ruined in other ways. Blood was spotted in many places and for a normal person the amount of blood would mean a death crime.

With the sound of a slap echoed between the damaged walls and InuYasha was sent to the floor in bruises and wounds. Cuts all over him bleed but they would also heel fast.

"Left everything behind you did you really InuYasha?" asked Naraku in a venom voice.

In his weakened state InuYasha didn't even see Naraku come closer to him and took an iron grip around his neck, squeezing hard and almost choking the poor hanyou.

"I told you, your life belongs to me." the evil creature leaned forward. "Or should I make it even more clear to you?"

That night InuYasha spent hours in horrors and pain, almost worse than anything he had ever experienced before. Almost! His own scream echoed inside his mind for hours afterwards for he refused to let it out.

-o-o-o-o-

Sesshoumaru didn't know what brought him there but before he knew it he was standing by the same lake as weeks earlier. But this time InuYasha was sitting by the water and with his back at him. He didn't need to confirm that the half-demon already knew he was there. He could also smell the dried air of blood coming from the hanyou.

He knew he should leave right away or attack and kill his little brother but no matter how much his dignity and honour wanted it something deeper inside of him refused to let him do it. Instead he walked over to InuYasha's side and before he knew it he was touching InuYasha's face where a thin but long cut was decorating his face. The daiyoukai could only imagine how deep the wound had been for it yet to heal.

His fingers traced over the scar and he leaned forward and his lips traced the wound. The soft touch made his stomach flutter and InuYasha didn't know what to do. Slowly he leaned his own head slightly to the side and soon they were both kissing.

It was a very soft touch; neither of them deepened the kiss so it remained light like the touch of a butterfly's wing. They didn't touch each other except for their lips except for Sesshoumaru's hand that lingered on InuYasha's face. Time became irrelevant and everything seemed to change. All their sorrows and pain was forgotten and their thoughts that this should not happen was erased from their minds.

They craved for each other but at the same time they wanted to preserve what they had at the moment. The light caresses on InuYasha's face send shivers down his spine and made his neck tingle ever so slightly. Somewhere in the furthest corners of his mind he wondered where the sensation had come from but the thoughts couldn't push themselves to the surface.

Unfortunate the moment was interrupted by Rin and Jaken that made them come to their senses and they parted abruptly. With several feet between them they stared at each other. Sesshoumaru was the first to compose himself and his face became an ice barrier once again. This made InuYasha more defensive and the moment that had passed between them just a few seconds earlier had disappeared into nothingness.

Jaken became frigid and began stuttering many things and Rin hide behind Jaken as she saw the two Inu-Youkai together. She knew both of them but the tension in between them now made her frighten.

"When the last shard is found everything will be over."

It wasn't loud but it wasn't a whisper and it was said in the same tone Naraku used. InuYasha didn't wait for his older brother to reply, he left the scene at high speed.

InuYasha could smell Kagome, Miroku and the others close by and took a detour to avoid them. He didn't want to run into any one else now, not when the end was so close.

To be continued.


	9. Chapter 9

Sadame

By Monkan

Chapter 8

The forest was but a mere shadow as InuYasha ran through it. His legs felt weak and tired but he refused to slow down. If he slowed down the others would catch up and battle would be the only result from it. He paid no attention when he got scratched or when his hair got caught in twigs. He just continued to run. The day had barely passed and the sun was just beginning to go down from its highest point.

He could sense the youki of both Naraku and Kagura following him. He was getting closer to that place. The place where the last shard was buried, at least that's what he suspected. He didn't want to return there because he would have to face the past and all would only bring up all the buried pain in his heart but at the same time he couldn't allow Naraku to find the shard. The vile hanyou had been more and more displeased with him recently. InuYasha had visited the all-hearing-demon and had gotten a few leads to where the last shard may be and if it was where he thought it was he had to get there first. There had been no way he would had thought the shard was in a place like that.

A faint but closing in smell caught InuYasha's attention and his ears twisted around to listen more carefully. There was no doubt about it, Kagome and the others were coming this way. Had they detected him? Or was it just Naraku they had noticed?

If he had had time he would had growled and taken another way. More and more people and youkai were coming and the last thing he wanted was to lead every single one to that place.

InuYasha took a sharp turn and dashed at the left, passing by an old and dead oak that was split in half.

-o-o-o-o-

The sky was getting darker by the minute and soon soft rain began to fall from the sky. Golden eyes looked up at the heavens. Sesshoumaru held out his hand and felt how the tiny drops fell onto his palm. His hunt after Naraku had brought him here or more precisely something had brought him here and something in his guts had told him that he would find Naraku here. The forest was dens and naturally and secretly hides the cave that laid there. No one would find it if they didn't know where to look for it. It was almost as if the forest itself was trying to hide the opening.

That wasn't the only thing that made the place strange. For some reason his senses was dulled and he couldn't hear or smell as accurate as before. But he did sense something coming from inside the cave. Whatever it was it was asking him to enter but somehow it also made him reluctant to go in.

The rustle of leaves made the full-blooded demon turn around, ready to fight if it was something hostile.

There, just a few feet away from him stood an out of breath InuYasha. His red haori was cut in several places and stained with blood. They stared at each other for a second before InuYasha was the first to break to eye contact.

On wobbly legs he walked past Sesshoumaru and entered the cave.

"Wait." Sesshoumaru called after him but he had to grab InuYasha's arm to make him stop completely.

The hanyou turned around slowly and looked at Sesshoumaru's face. He hesitantly took a hold of his brothers arm and gently made him let go of him. His eyes looked sad, like he didn't want Sesshoumaru to be there. InuYasha then walked into the darkness of the cave and his frame slowly faded in the darkness.

He left Sesshoumaru standing where he was for a few seconds before he followed, like in a trance.

The cave was deeper than it appeared on the outside and Sesshoumaru didn't know how long he had walked until he saw light coming through a crack in the roof and it feel on a crouching InuYasha.

The half-breeds hands were clawing and digging in the dirt. He almost seemed ignorant to the fact that Sesshoumaru was there with him. But suddenly he stopped his movement and simply looked down in the hole he just dug.

Sesshoumaru took a few steps closer until he noticed the look on his little brothers face. It looked like he wanted to cry but didn't. It was out of reflex that he caught the tiny thing that was thrown at him. When he opened his hand again he saw that it was a shard of the shikon no tama.

He was on the way to ask why when his nose caught the scent of Naraku right behind him and he turned around and growled threatening at the dark hanyou.

"What do we have here?" said Naraku with a dark look upon his features. "Didn't expect to find you both here on such friendly terms."

The tension rose between them and just a few minutes after came Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara into the cave.

"You did a great job fooling me, InuYasha." Naraku's voice dripped of venom and darkness that made the humans shivers. "But this ends here."

InuYasha didn't even show a reaction to the voice as he reached for something else in the hole and slowly stood up. "You're right, Naraku. Everything ends here."

As if a spell had been lifted Sesshoumaru's nose and ears became more accurate and he picked up things he hadn't noticed earlier.

The walls flared to life and lighted up the room in a matter of seconds. Sesshoumaru didn't even blink at the sudden reaction but his eyes widen slightly as he noticed the bundle of cloth in InuYasha's arms.

"So this is where you buried it." Naraku said with a smirk. "No wonder I couldn't find it."

InuYasha looked down at the cloth that he held securely in his arms with a sad face. "I can never forgive you. With this body I can never go back to the way I was. But with this body I can kill you even as I die in the end."

Naraku didn't look pleased at all that his pet was rebelling. "InuYasha, you will give me both of them before I take them from your corpse."

"I will never give them to you, bastard. Especially her." InuYasha looked up with a fierce look.

No one of the others in the cave had an idea what they were talking about but their nerves were on edge for some reason. A strange breeze travelled through the cave and a sudden chill ran through those that noticed the change in air that didn't come from the youkai.

"I.N.U.Y.A.S.H.A." spelled Naraku slowly as he held up his hand. His fingers clenched and seemed to squeeze something. InuYasha fell to his knees, holding his chest in pain as his breath caught in his lungs. He refused to submit to the demands Naraku was stating.

"Even if you... created... this body." InuYasha gasped, "I will never give... her to you..."

Naraku's eyes narrowed in anger. "Give them to me, now." he spit out. "Or would you like your mate to know what it is you're holding after all this time?" a wicked glint came to Naraku's eyes as a smirk spread over his lips.

"Don't you-" InuYasha didn't get a chance to say more as Naraku cut of all words with even more pain.

Naraku turned to Sesshoumaru, his smirk never faltered. "What you're mate is holding in his arms is..."

The silver haired hanyou let out a growl in futile hopes to make Naraku shut up.

"Your daughter."

Sesshoumaru opened his lips but no sound came until he forced them, almost painfully, and even then they were a mere whisper. "My daughter." Sesshoumaru said slowly.

Kagome, Miroku, Sango and the others stood shocked where they were not saying a word. They had known InuYasha had had some kind of secret but none of them could even had begun to guess this.

Naraku continued to smirk, "You didn't know? It is not surprising considering that InuYasha walked into my web not long after he found out himself. If I had known then I would had been more careful when I violated him! Unfortunately it was some of the drugs I used that did the damage, she didn't even survive the first three hours."

The Daiyoukai's hand twitched in response but he remained just as cold and otherwise unresponsive like always. InuYasha lay on the floor gasping for breath as he clutched his chest. The bundle had somehow remained safely held in his other arm.

"What will you do, Sesshoumaru?" asked Naraku amused.

The daiyoukai didn't say anything. His face was expressionless and didn't betray a single emotion of what he was feeling inside. InuYasha had been pregnant with his pup. HIS pup. A life they had created together. He never had known, somehow it all made sense now how InuYasha had reacted when he returned after been missing for two days. How could he had known? How could he had known that during those two days InuYasha was missing he had been emotionally scared. Their daughter had been denied the life she would live without even giving anyone a choice. How could InuYasha had told him that he couldn't protect their pup or even himself from being... raped. That day his eyes had looked like he wanted to cry but something held back the tears. InuYasha had always been the most open about how he felt but from that day his eyes had become bottomless holes of sorrow. He had carried the sorrow of losing their child on his shoulder, never letting him know. But even if he could understand some of InuYasha's actions it still didn't explain everything.

Why had InuYasha told him that he hated him that day when only a few days ago they had embraced each other by the lake. That time he had almost worshipped InuYasha's body, tenderly he had held him and he had wanted nothing more than for that moment to last forever.

The ground under Sesshoumaru feet started to crack but his mind was in such a state that he didn't notice.

"She was a really something, she looked somewhat like you but now all that's left is dust and bones." Naraku's attention wasn't following the small crack in the roof even as it let go of a tiny cloud of pulverized stones. "InuYasha didn't tell you anything about what really happened did he? Then let me tell you something important," the dark hanyou was speaking like he was valuing a piece of art. "InuYasha are not alive any more."

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed, "What?"

"I took his innocence and at the end I robbed him of his last breath. Even in his last moment of life he hanged on for as long as he could, he was really beautiful. Since it was a real pity to let him end like a rotten corpse I spared his body and then he was reborn as a new being. Even his memories and soul remained within him but he still wasn't alive. He wouldn't last long in this world before his body began to rot and fall apart so I gave him the shards of the shikon no tama. Normally when a youkai or human touch the shards they pollute them with their greed or hatred but that didn't happen. The shards remained pure and I realized that the shards didn't reach InuYasha's heart. InuYasha couldn't bear the sorrow from his memories so he had detached his own heart when he was reborn. He became indifferent to the world and didn't feel anything. The perfect creation."

Sesshoumaru stared at Naraku's face as he listened to his words. 'If that's true then what was that?' an image of them by the lake flashed through his mind. 'If he doesn't feel anything any more then what was that...' the image of InuYasha's body aching underneath his flashed behind his eyes. '...expression on his face.' InuYasha stared up at him where he laid in Sesshoumaru's arms, his face filled with pleasure and love. So much love.

"Do you understand? InuYasha belongs to me now for I was the one to give him life."

Suddenly a tremendous earthquake shook the cave and took everyone in it by surprise.

"What's happening?" barked Kagome as she tried to be heard.

The crack above Naraku grew larger and he finally saw it just in time before a large piece of rock came down over him. He jumped out of the way twice before his instincts told him it was safer to get the hell out of there and in the next moment he was gone.

The pressure in InuYasha's chest loosened up and he could breath once again. He stood up on shaking legs before, still holding the bundle close to him. His ears picked up a low level sound that seemed to come from the cave. Somehow it sounded familiar but he didn't know why.

The cracks grew bigger with each second and just as suddenly as they began they stopped expanding. The only sound in the cave, except for the hard breathing from the humans, was the sound of rocks pressing and rubbing against each other. Then decaying arms shoot through the stone and reached up. Some of the hands tried to grab a hold of the humans but they were smashed away. The arms that tried to grab onto Sesshoumaru was cut into pieces by his claws. InuYasha leaped from the floor and landed by the entrance. A hand grasped his hair but it decayed into dust just as soon as it touched him. Another tried to grab a hold of the bundle he held in his arms but InuYasha broke it before it could even touch the cloth. It was very clear that the arms belonged to different dead youkais because they were all none-human and had claws.

"Get out of here!" shouted InuYasha to the rest before he lead the way out from the cave. Even if there was only one way out of there it still felt like they would get lost in there. When they were outside they was greeted by the forest and it was covered by an aura that frightened the humans and put the youkais at unease. To their surprise they saw the baboon skin Naraku normally wore torn into pieces along with a fair amount of blood but there was no sight of the rest of him. Hollow and blood curling screams ran through the forest before youkai who were obviously dead walked out from it. They were different sizes and shapes but they were all dead.

"What are they?" asked Shippo in a fearful voice.

"They are the dead that sleeps here." answered InuYasha. "This is after all the forest of the forgotten." One of the youkai rushed at him and he jumped aside. Another followed right after and InuYasha jumped over him and landed behind him after he kicked the youkai in the back to shatter his frail, dead body. "This place is cursed!"

What followed was the fight against the dead. Even if the youkai clearly wasn't as much of a threat if they had been alive their sheer number was overwhelming and it was an never ending battle. Stamina was running thin among them and they saw no end to it. Even the Lord of the West, Sesshoumaru had to be alert and attack constantly. Without noticing it InuYasha was cornered by the dead demons and he was still holding onto his daughter's body. He was standing with his back toward the forest and with the dark aura coming from it he didn't sense or see the next attack. He was lifted high up into the air by what looked like the forest. InuYasha's body was violently jerked around and his body was screaming in pain but he paid no attention to it, he only desperately held onto his pup. But with an extremely violent jerk a branch wrapped around one of his arms and he lost his grip on the bundle. He watched in horror as the small body fell toward the ground. He tried to reach for it but the distance was impossible for him with his arm held tight. Everything seemed to fade out from his ears just seconds before she hit the ground and the sound of dried bones and limbs breaking against the ground was the only thing he heard. A small mummified hand fell out from the comforting confinement inside the blanket.

InuYasha could only stare in chock but when it finally hit him he let out a horrified scream that caught everyone's attention. Kagome couldn't suppress the terrified gasp as she saw the cause of the scream. Sango and Miroku felt how their stomachs twisted but they knew they didn't have time or they would soon be dead and in pieces too. Shippo tried to sneak over there but he was chased by the decaying youkai that stench from earth and death.

Sesshoumaru swirled around to let his whip take out the enemies around him. His eyes fixated on the broken corpse of his daughter. He took in the sight of InuYasha trying to break free from the grip of the forest. His youkai was calling to him to help his mate but his more rational self was still confused. InuYasha had died and so had their pup. Still his little brother was standing before him, alive and screaming. Their child had been killed and so had InuYasha been. They had both been tortured in different ways but in the end they had lost their lives. Was they still mates? What was left for them? How could this had lead to this?

He really didn't know why he had mated with his little brother. He had been told he would regret it later. He wasn't even sure why he felt like this but something had always pulled them together and no matter how much they tried to ignore it, it had been impossible in the end. Even now he could feel that something deeper was binding them together. It wasn't a normal bond that he could break when it suited him. It had always been there. Always hiding underneath the surface and trying to break free from the sheets that covered. This love that bound them together wasn't just words and rational thought born from instinct and survival. This was something far deeper than they could imagine.

InuYasha let out another cry and the branches holding him was torn to sticks. InuYasha was about to land on the ground when a gigantic dead demon came at him. The ground shook with each of his steps and the hanyou didn't have enough time to dodge him. The youkai was cut in half and Sesshoumaru landed next to InuYasha, the daiyoukai grabbed a hold of InuYasha's shoulder to support him.

"Be more careful." Sesshoumaru told InuYasha with a stern voice.

The half-breeds temper flared up and he was about to snap at him when another earthquake rocked the ground. Some of the dead youkai lost their balance and fell, breaking.

"Now." Miroku screamed. "Run for it!" Sango yelled right after and they all knew better than to stand still so they lifted from the ground in one way or another. Sango and Kagome on Kirara's back and Miroku on Shippo's pink transformed form. Sesshoumaru didn't think about his actions when he scooped InuYasha up in his arms and took to the air too on a white cloud under his feet. Not before long they were gone from the corpses and high over the dark forest.

InuYasha had his arms linked around the full-blooded demon's neck as he rested against his chest. He wanted to scream at Sesshoumaru to let him go and return him so he could get their daughters corpse but he knew that was impossible now. During the earthquake he had seen their daughter sinking into a large crack in the ground that opened almost right under her before closing again. He felt like screaming but choked them in his throat and just buried his face against Sesshoumaru. He just wanted everything to end.

-o-o-o-o-

I knew it when this nightmare started that there could be no happy ending. When I lost my only unborn daughter I knew I would continue to lose others that was important to me. I hadn't even told him about our daughter but I was going to and before I had a chance I was caught in the spiders web. I lost both my daughter and my body. The pain and guilt it caused me was far greater than I could live with. I wanted to die but even that I wasn't allowed to do. I was stuck in a body that no longer lived and couldn't give life to anything, I didn't deserve any happiness any more. I failed at everything I was that day.

The shikon no tama have great powers and can grant any wish. At least that's what's told but I know that my wish can never be granted. For there are things that should be left untouched even by the Shikon no tama. For a while I wanted my daughter back but I could never wish for her to return to life. Even if her soul did return it didn't mean she would live like everyone else. I've seen what the shikon jewel does. It can grant extraordinary strength and can give back life to the dead but it can't return the rotted and dried flesh and blood to the body. Its all an illusion. What kind of existence is that? I'm pretty much the same, I live because the shards in my chest keeps my body from rotting but I know that once I remove them I will whiter and die. Because of them I'm eternally young and strong but it doesn't change anything from the basic facts.

But there is one wish I have. One final thing I have to do before I die. And that is...

-o-o-o-o-

They came to a human village that was closest to the forest of the forgotten. When Kagome and the other humans and seemingly harmless youkai entered the town those that lived there wasn't very startled but as soon as Sesshoumaru landed with InuYasha in his arms they backed away. Fear came from them in waves and Sesshoumaru was disgusted with them and wanted to leave as soon as possible.

It was when InuYasha started to tremble in his arms that his attention was drawn to his mate, or maybe it was his former mate? He didn't know any more what to think about their situation.

"It's my fault!" whispered InuYasha against Sesshoumaru's chest. "It's all my fault!"

He was unaccustomed to comfort someone else. He was now standing there and didn't know what to do. "Don't think about it. Even if you didn't drop her it wouldn't had made much difference now." his voice let on a tiny bit of his own pain but it was almost undetected behind everything else of his proud nature.

InuYasha pushed back and landed with his feet on the ground. He looked into Sesshoumaru's eyes. "But... she was-"

"InuYasha." Sesshoumaru almost roared and scared those around him as well caught the hanyou's attention. His voice was much softer but firm when he spoke. "Our daughter has been dead for almost a year now. Let her rest in peace."

The words was cruel to his ears but at the same time they were true. Tears filled InuYasha's eyes as his whole body began to tremble once again. As the tears spilled over his cheeks and down his chin he lowered his head and let out a heart-wrenching cry. It felt like what remained of his heart was torn apart. Sesshoumaru just stood there, holding InuYasha close. No one noticed the very faint trace of tears in the corner of the great Daiyoukai's eye.

To be continued.


	10. Chapter 10

Sadame

By Monkan

Chapter 9

"How is InuYasha?" Sango asked the others when she entered the hut.

"Still no change and Sesshoumaru hasn't left his side once." answered Miroku.

"He must be hurt by everything that have happened." said Shippo.

Kouga snorted, "Maybe but then again he hasn't showed that much of a response to it. He sure lives up to his reputation as the perfect youkai."

"Kouga!" scolded Kagome the wolf prince. "He just found out that he had a daughter but she's dead and they can't even bury her body now. I'm sure he's more upset than he lets on."

"Why are you defending them now?" asked Miroku in a wondering voice. "As I recall, you weren't very acceptant of InuYasha when you found out he had a male mate."

Kagome looked hurt but her eyes looked sad and ashamed at the same time. "It's true that I don't like it but... I don't want them to be hurt any more. They've been through so much and they've lost a daughter. But they will have to leave it behind even before one of them have the time to grieve. And its all because of Naraku." her fists clenched. "We have all pieces of the Shikon no Tama in front of us now but if we take the shards from InuYasha... he will die. I can't do that. I can't let InuYasha die just because of Naraku's sick plans. There have to be something we can do."

-o-o-o-o-o-

Behind closed curtains laid InuYasha on a futon. Beside him sat Sesshoumaru and looked down at InuYasha's peaceful face. The scent of tears hung heavily in the air, all of them belonged to InuYasha. He hadn't shed a single tear, even if he had wanted to. He knew what the others thought of him. They didn't remember that he was a daiyoukai so he had heard every single word they had said.

He had never known the reason behind InuYasha's actions. He had never taken the time to think about them, if he had he could had easily seen there were something deeper behind them. Now his anger he had felt toward InuYasha for leaving him seemed so insignificant. It still didn't seem real. A year ago they would have had a daughter. He hadn't even thought that they would ever have pups. He hadn't even known InuYasha was able to bear pups until now. It all made the past seem different. All his actions toward InuYasha got a different meaning. He even despised some of his own actions. But he couldn't had known. He couldn't had imaged that their lives would turn out like this. Hell, he hadn't even thought they would end up as mates.

He didn't know what the reason behind their mating was, he could only remember some deep unrecognised want and desire for his little brother. Something deep inside him had driven him to go find InuYasha. Not to kill him but to make him his.

When he found InuYasha he had lost all control of his actions. It all blended into a single emotion and act. The fire that burned inside of him was impossible to vanquish. Even as he claimed InuYasha as his own he could feel every fibre of his being wanting the hanyou even more. With each touch and each breath he was driven to the point of insanity. He hadn't hear InuYasha's pleas any more but he knew that somewhere in the fire his little half-breed brother was also consumed by the heat of desire.

He had never felt like that before and it had only been the beginning. The years that followed for them was different, confusing but also wonderful. Before he knew it, Sesshoumaru realized that he loved his little brother, more than a brother should. InuYasha had always been easy to read because he couldn't control his emotions like his older brother. Somewhere in all this they had come to stand on a single stone in the middle of a ripping ocean of emotions, together. But he knew their life together would be hard.

When they returned to the West Castle words had already spread through out the land. They were condemned and openly hated. InuYasha for being who he was and Sesshoumaru for having such human feelings for a half breed. Before they got everything under control there were even those that were after their lives. They could trust no one but each other.

When Sesshoumaru finally gained what loyalty was left in the land he rose up and guided his land. It became the beginning of an era that was greater than their fathers. There were still those that resented them but didn't want to die or leave their original homes so they pleaded loyalty to the Inu-youkai clan once more. The years that followed was peaceful and no one regretted their decision. Even if hard feelings were kept hidden toward InuYasha and Sesshoumaru there was no rebels that tried to overthrow them.

They travelled through out the kingdom in order to look over it. During those years they created a legend as Sesshoumaru reached an important age and InuYasha had reached maturity. While InuYasha grew up to be a handsome, if not a beautiful, male Sesshoumaru reached the age where he came of age where he was considered a fully grown leader of the youkai.

Then, InuYasha was sealed on the tree where even time had no control. For fifty years Sesshoumaru watched over his little brother and protected him. Time had stopped for the young hanyou so after fifty years he hadn't grown at all while Sesshoumaru had changed slightly, becoming more ethereal than he already was.

Maturity and coming of age was two different periods for youkais. When they reach maturity it's then that they will be able to create families, start growing to their true self, strength and gain most knowledge. Those were very important years where they spent time with their own kin. Coming of age was when they had finished maturing. The years was always different for every youkai. Some took only a year to come of age where some could spend hundred of years. Sesshoumaru was one of those youkai. In a way it showed how high in status they were depending on when they came of age. The years that follows after that is also important as they stop growing and their true youki became sealed.

InuYoukai's was known for their long period of maturity and coming of age. Even the lesser Inu's had a period of at least five years before they came of age.

After fifty years sealed to the tree Sesshoumaru was bewildered when he one arrived at the tree to find a bird sitting on the arrow. The birds mostly stayed away but this bird was a bright red colour that seemed to be burning in the sunlight. What really surprised him was that when the bird took of the arrow let go of InuYasha and Sesshoumaru had to catch him in his arms to keep him from landing straight on his face in the dirt.

Finally he had his loved one back and soon after that he initiated the mating rituals. His years of loneliness had made him realize that even the life of a youkai was to short to waste. They never knew when either of them would be hunted and killed or what else that would keep them apart. With InuYasha as a hanyou there was no telling how long he would live with his human blood flowing through his veins.

When they returned they were once again faced with reality but they now knew how to handle it. They spend a year together before they were forcibly torn apart once again.

He didn't know what he had done to deserve this. Whenever he found happiness it was always taken from him and right now he couldn't see a happy ending to their lives.

InuYasha was dead. Or at least he had a body that would never grow or age. He wouldn't die of natural causes, he would end his life when the shard was removed. Even if they solved everything and went back to their old life, time would separate them. Nothing could go back to the way it used to be. The life span between a half-demon and a daiyoukai was already great but the distance between them now was even greater.

Either the shards would be removed and InuYasha would die or InuYasha would remain the same while Sesshoumaru aged and died.

No matter what they did the outcome would be painful for either of them. One either eternally young unaffected by times cruel hand until his mate died, or an early death.

It all made sense now. Between mated youkais there have never been one case where one leave the other because it will result in death after a certain amount of time. If one of them dies the other will surely follow within a few weeks at the most. But somehow their bond had survived and that was because InuYasha was alive even though he was dead. Had InuYasha remained dead after he was killed by Naraku Sesshoumaru would had been dead long ago by now. It was simple really. If it hadn't been for Naraku's twisted sense of pleasure they would had been dead.

He really didn't know what to think any more, he didn't want to think any more. He was so confused he wasn't sure what to believe any more. He loved InuYasha, he loved him enough to die for him but at the same time he wasn't sure if their relationship could ever be the same again. If InuYasha left him one more time... he would surely die.

Sesshoumaru reached out one hand and stroked aside a bit of InuYasha's white hair.

"With you in my arms I don't need anything else."

InuYasha stirred in his sleep but didn't wake up.

"But as I look at you I want to love you more."

-o-o-o-o-o-

_Where are you going?_

White hair swayed in the wind.

_Don't go!_

Faint footsteps grew even fainter.

_Don't leave me!_

The faint rustle of clothes.

_I don't want to be alone!_

The words long since spoken remained with him.

_Stay with me!_

The distance between them grew bigger.

_Please..._

He couldn't move, something was holding him down where he laid. When he looked down he saw blood had stained the floor he was laying on. His reflection was even reflecting on the surface underneath him. He tried to call out again but his voice was gone and he could no longer see the other figure.

He was suddenly facing a young little girl. Her bleak hair hung lifeless around her shallow face. Her eyes reflected nothing and she was holding onto a baby whose face he couldn't see. The girl stared at him in detest and with hatred in her eyes.

_"I hate you. Why did you kill me?"_

He couldn't say anything for his voice was still gone but he really tried to.

_"What right did you have to take away my life? I wanted to live but you stole that from me. I hate you more than anything. I wish you would had died in my place."_

He really wanted to apologize.

_"I hate you."_

Tears started to fall from his eyes.

_"I hate you."_

They fell into the blood and mixed, creating ripples in the red colour.

_"I HATE YOU."_

"InuYasha?"

The hanyou woke up with a start and was staring into a pair of concerned amber eyes. InuYasha was barely aware of warm tears running down his face. His heart felt like it would break again. How many times would he have to live through this life? How many more sins would he be able to handle. How much longer would he have to live instead of others?

"InuYasha." came Sesshoumaru's calm voice. He placed his hands on either sides of InuYasha's face and brought his own face so close their foreheads were touching. "I'm here, love. I'm here now. I'm not letting you go."

'If you knew the whole truth you wouldn't be saying that.' InuYasha's thoughts said. 'You would really hate me if you knew what I've done.'

InuYasha opened his mouth to say something but no words could get through before a death chilling shriek filled the air and they were brought back to the reality outside.

From the woods came dead youkais that had emerged from the ground. How they had managed to get there was beyond anyone but they were now attacking everything alive. Human, animal or youkai didn't matter.

Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Kirara, Shippo and Kouga came out from their hut and took up the fight and with their injuries since the earlier battle and with little rest since then they had a tough time. The bravest of the human warriors did their best but now and then they fell victim to death. Some of the youkai tried to break through the door to one of the huts but they were cut to pieces by Sesshoumaru's poisoned whip. He took a step outside and his youkai was roaring with rage. His eyes bleed red with anger. How dare these lowly dead creatures follow them.

Most of the nearest youkai picked up Sesshoumaru's youki and came after him but unlike earlier his speed was of such that they couldn't match it and his whip send them back to their graves. One very large youkai came up behind the hut and a fraction after Sesshoumaru had time to react the hut was crushed to the ground.

From the smoke landed Sesshoumaru a safe distance from the hut with InuYasha in his arms.

"How dare you..." he growled deeply. "You clearly don't know when you are out of your league." Sesshoumaru's eyes bleed deep red and his youki around him started to swell and shape.

InuYasha put his hands against Sesshoumaru's chest and pushed away. "Stop it." he first whispered but then it came out more loudly. "Stop it."

"InuYasha?" asked Sesshoumaru confused.

"You don't know anything. You don't know anything about me or what I've done. But I will tell you... and then you can decide if you want to stay with me or kill me."

"What are you talking about, InuYasha?" something in Sesshoumaru told him something wasn't right with his mate. Every nerve in his body was telling him something was seriously wrong.

"She didn't have a chance. I killed her before she was even born. I wasn't ready for her. I was really scared. I didn't know what I should do and I panicked. I didn't mean to but I was really, really scared."

Sesshoumaru dodged and killed two youkai that came after him. "What are you talking about?" he asked as he was trying to sort everything out in his head.

"Your daughter. I killed her." InuYasha told him.

Sesshoumaru let out a sigh and took a grip of InuYasha's shoulders. "No you didn't kill her, Naraku killed her. You know it very well. You wouldn't hurt any of our children so stop lying to me."

InuYasha shook his head franticly. "No, not her."

"You are not making any sense, what are you talking about?" he could feel everything rushing up on him. Nothing made sense any more.

InuYasha made himself free from Sesshoumaru's grip and backed away. Fresh tears spilled from his eyes, his whole body shook as he took a deep but short breath just to scream out; "I WAS PREGNANT ONCE BEFORE WITH YOUR PUP AND I KILLED HER."

Everything around Sesshoumaru seemed to stop and he stared with his cold yet shocked eyes at his beloved. He couldn't find the energy to do anything. He watched InuYasha take a few unsteady step but he still didn't move or anything else.

"Do you understand now?" InuYasha asked in a broken voice. "I don't deserve you. I've sinned so deeply that I can never be forgiven. I've killed my own blood. I..." his voice died out into a whisper. "I don't know what to do any more."

Neither of them had time to react or realize what was happening. The ground behind InuYasha cracked and tentacles impaled the half-breed through his chest. Naraku appeared from the broken ground and he held InuYasha high above it. Blood ran down his legs and stained the ground.

All sounds around him seemed to fade away. He couldn't hear them any more. He couldn't hear the desperate crying of fleeing humans. He couldn't hear his friends voices as they saw him being killed in front of them. The world was silent around him. He could only hear the faint sound of his own dripping blood. But even that was getting distance.

As silence surrounded him he could hear _'his'_ voice calling out his name desperately, loud and clear.

"INUYASHA!"

Tbc...


	11. Chapter 11

Sadame

By Monkan

Chapter 10

Sesshoumaru caught InuYasha's falling body before it hit the ground. The blood stained his hands and continued to flow over the ground. Time had seemed to slow down around him. InuYasha's head lolled to the side with his eyes closed, a string of blood escaped his mouth and it was all it took to break the spell over time.

"InuYasha." Sesshoumaru called but there was no reaction from the hanyou in his arms. The shards in his neck was still pulsing with life and was keeping him alive even in these conditions. Even for a youkai, wounds like these were fatal. His arms shifted so he could hold InuYasha closer. Their faces were mere inches apart and he didn't want to let go. He didn't want to lose InuYasha again.

A painful scream rose up and Sesshoumaru's head jerked up and saw how some of the monsters had bitten into Naraku's body. The dark haired hanyou were struggling to break free but as his blood spilled onto the ground more and more dead youkai latched onto him. It was a cruel fate and it would had continued if it wasn't for a sudden increase of wind and the youkai's shattered in it. Kagura landed on the ground next to Naraku. She took one look at her master and she could tell that the only course of action left was to flee. The parts of Naraku's body that had been bitten and even eaten were beginning to rot, how something like this could happen to Naraku was beyond her. Maybe it had been his stupidity to believe that he was invincible that lead to this humiliating defeat.

"This isn't over..." he hissed. "I will come back for you InuYasha and after that... you will never be able to escape me." his words were dripping with venom as if he was cursing the hanyou.

Naraku looked up at Kagura with anger written all over his face, "Let's go."

She unleashed her feather and with Naraku on it they lifted from the ground.

Some of the youkai's threw themselves after the spilled blood on the ground while the others kept going, there were still living pray to kill and more blood to spill. The once peaceful village had been reduced to a forgotten memory.

The faint touch from InuYasha's hand brought Sesshoumaru's attention back to his loved one in his arms. InuYasha opened his mouth for a moment before coughing out blood. His fingers gripped onto his brothers clothes and refused to let go. He tried to voice his words but all he managed was bringing up more blood until Sesshoumaru couldn't stand to see it any more. He placed his fingers over InuYasha's lips, silencing him.

"I'm sorry." he said in a whisper. "All this time I let you carry this burden alone. I wasn't there when you needed me. I'm sorry."

InuYasha looked up at the daiyoukai who had now been reduced to a broken soul, ready to cry for his mistakes. InuYasha shook his head but Sesshoumaru wouldn't listen to him. InuYasha would had continued to protest when the breath of death came closer to them. Sesshoumaru seemed to sense it too and it was only then that they looked up and noticed just how close the dead had gotten to them.

They knew they should continue fighting for their lives but at the same time they somehow knew that they no longer had the strength to keep on fighting. They were tired, both in the body and in their souls. They wanted to rest, some sort of escape from the cruel reality. If this would be the way they were meant to die at least they would die in each others arms.

Sesshoumaru lowered his face until their foreheads were touching and he closed his eyes. He could feel the faint puffs of air that were InuYasha's breath. He could smell the scent that were InuYasha, even if it were buried under layers of blood, dirt and death. He didn't need to look to know InuYasha too had closed his eyes and were taking in every little detail of his brother and... mate. He had no doubts now, they were mates. Even if things had been uncertain and they were torn apart it was something he was sure of now. They would always and forever be mates, no matter what happened to them. For their hearts called for each other, they needed each other, they desired each other more than anything before.

_I love you._

A youkai dived for them but it was crushed mercilessly before it even had time to reach them. Completely out of nowhere a tall, red haired female youkai stepped. As she took a step forward and crushed the blood stained grass under her foot the dead youkai took a step backward. She took another step forward and they took two steps back.

Her piercing glare sent them even back further, the intensity around her was almost touchable.

"Go back to your graves. There is no place for you here." she told them and as if they were still intelligent they took of back into the forest as if they were scared for their lives.

The remaining living humans stood still in awe as the moment of victory seemed to settle in. It had been victory, their victory even if many had been lost and their homes were in ruins. At least they had helped stop a great evil from destroying the whole land. At least that's how they felt along the numbing sorrow.

Kagome wiped away the sweat from her face and her hand clutched onto her last arrow and the bow. She looked around to take in the damage that had occurred and when she turned her gaze back to the female youkai she were no longer where she had been or even close to. Now, she was kneeling next to InuYasha and Sesshoumaru. The brothers held tightly onto each other as they watched every move she made. It surprised Kagome a great deal, how much they still needed and loved each other despite all that had happened.

The red haired female reached out toward the bleeding wounds on InuYasha's body and with just a sweep of her hand they were gone. InuYasha could feel his strength coming back to him and he touched his chest just to make sure he wasn't simply seeing things.

"Who are you?" InuYasha heard his older brother ask her.

"I am Tsusaku. I'm here to get you. Come with me." she stood up gracefully and walked toward the path she came from.

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed as he inspected the woman. "Where are you taking us?" he asked icily.

Tsusaku threw a long glance over her shoulder at them before her mouth opened and almost in a sad voice she said, "Because a greater darkness is coming for you. If you want to save your mate you will follow me."

They both watched the female youkai continue walking, "Sesshoumaru..." InuYasha whispered almost as if he was saying something and without more delay Sesshoumaru stood up with InuYasha in his arms, protectively, as he followed Tsusaku's footsteps.

They could both hear the human girl and her friends calling after them but they paid them no attention or stilled their motions. InuYasha's head rested against his brothers shoulder as he felt the warmth from the hands holding him. It felt nice, even nostalgic and deep inside he now hoped that they could always be together... for real this time.

And with that all three demons slowly faded from view and with that they stepped into a future where they had no idea what was waiting for them.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The forest around them were dense and vicious animals walked freely, but as they walked they encountered no one. Sesshoumaru couldn't even hear the birds or the insects, it was as if the whole forest had gone silent from their arrival. He still held InuYasha in his arms, for his little brother had long since fallen asleep. They had walked for many hours, maybe even for a day now and no one of them had said a single word since they left the human village.

He had no idea where they were heading and who this female youkai were but something told him that he could trust her. He didn't understand himself. He had thought that he could forget InuYasha and move on but just when it looked like he would watch InuYasha die it had all changed. He couldn't forget, he couldn't stop loving this half-breed sibling of his. He could walk through time and life and watch everything around him whiter away but he would always love InuYasha. He also knew that it wouldn't change even after he died and left this world. Nothing would ever make him stop loving InuYasha. His feelings were irrational and illogical, and so were his behaviour. He had wanted InuYasha dead for the shame he caste over them. He had taken InuYasha into his arms and made love to him like there had never been any betrayal or pain between them. He had even been ready to die with InuYasha to get away from it all but just when the opportunity to live again presented itself to them, he took it.

He didn't know if this decision was the right one or would only make it harder for them. But... he knew that deep down... if there were any chance InuYasha would live... he would take it.

Other than his confusion... his mind were having a rather disturbing deja vú. The forest around him looked so familiar that he sometimes knew where they were going. But that couldn't be true, he didn't have deja vú's because of his excellent memory.

It wasn't a disturbing feeling but it wasn't really a comfortable feeling either. The trees around them where whispering. As if to pass on that they were there. The wind whispered something but he couldn't hear what it said. Their whispering weren't threatening or hateful but rather... welcoming him home. To a place he had forgotten.

"We will take a rest until your brother wakes up." Tsusaku said with her back still facing them. "Then I will tell you everything."

The whispers were gone. The spell around them had lifted and Sesshoumaru looked at the woman without showing any signs that he heard her. For she knew he had.

They arrived at a cave, or rather a large rock formed to protect them from the rain that hanged in the clouds above them and waiting to come down.

Sesshoumaru walked in under the rock cliff and looked around. It was probably the best around these parts but it still left much to be desired. He walked over to where Tsusaku had started to make a fire of some dried wood and sat down next to it, cradling InuYasha in his arms without waking him up.

Soon the fire were blazing with power and heat. The rain had finally started to fall and if it weren't for the rock they would had been drenched by now.

InuYasha still hadn't woken up but maybe it was for the better. Sesshoumaru didn't know what he would do when he woke up. There were so many possibilities right now that could happen to them. InuYasha snuggled closer to Sesshoumaru and it was enough to let Sesshoumaru to know that the hanyou were waking up.

He didn't dare to look down as those amber eyes opened, so he stared into the dancing flames. There were no shifting in InuYasha's weight but he knew the other were awake and staring up at him. He may have seemed emotionless but under his charade were a storm of fears and uncertainty.

InuYasha placed a hand on Sesshoumaru's chest, next to where his head were resting.

"I thought it was all a dream." InuYasha whispered as he looked up at the beautiful youkai that held him. There were a moment of silence, a moment where the sound from the fire drowned out the sound of the rain.

"I'm not letting you go." said Sesshoumaru as he continued to stare up into the fire. "Not now. Not again. Ever." The finality in his words left InuYasha tongue-tied. "No matter how much life throws at us I will walk right through it with you. I will protect you no matter how much blood I must spill. Even if my arms are detached from my body I will still find a way to hold you." Finally he looked down at InuYasha's face. "As long as I'm alive, no... even if my body rots and my soul are lost drifting in nothingness I will always, always love you."

InuYasha didn't know what to say so he said nothing, just hugged his brother as they shared warmth in front of the fire while the rain fell around them outside of the rock. He could feel it, their mating bond growing stronger. The connection between them were stronger than ever. He could even feel Sesshoumaru's heart betting next to his.

But even with the calmness around them there were a storm coming closer. InuYasha didn't know why he knew that but somehow something deep inside his youki spoke of something to come.

Tsusaku sat down on the other side of the fire. Her eyes blazed red as she stared at them. Even until now, the brothers realized that they had never truly looked at her. Her beauty wasn't just in her face and body but something deeper. Her skin, hair, eyes... even her movements had one thing in common. Fire. She was as beautiful as the fire but also dangerous and powerful. She could no doubt destroy everything that stood in her path. Maybe she wasn't even a youkai.

Her legs were dressed in black leather, just like the ash left behind. Her armless shirt was tight and ended above her belly bottom, red also and around her arms was silver markings of circles and flames.

"If you hadn't meet then maybe things wouldn't had turned out like this." Tsusaku said in a whisper. "But it's to late to change the past now. The only thing left for you know is to stop what you have set in motion, once and for all." Her gaze landed on them solid and cold.

Unconsciously InuYasha's hand gripped the material under his hand tighter. Sesshoumaru picked up on his mates behaviour and reached out to him through their bond to calm him.

"You said that there was a way to save InuYasha, if you tell me then there is a chance I will forgive you for distressing my mate." Sesshoumaru's voice left none of the threat out as he glared just as coldly back at Tsusaku. "How will I be able to 'save' him."

Tsusaku took his glare like it was nothing. "To get his life back." her words were final. "But before that you will have to do something to stop what was put in motion millennia ago. If you can do this then you will be able to turn back time and save what should have been saved and by doing so will make InuYasha live again, and your children."

InuYasha's heart took a extra beat and the air in his lungs seemed gone for a second.

"What will I have to do?" Sesshoumaru asked carefully. By now he would do anything to take back InuYasha's life but everything so far in his life had come with a price. Their existence had cost their parents their lives, even their love for each other had cost them to lose each other and their children. So what would make this time any different?

Tsusaku gave a faint but genuine smile before she began to tell the story that started long ago.

To Be Continued.


	12. Chapter 12

Sadame

By Monkan

Chapter 11 of 14

The fire sparkled as it consumed the dry wood like a snake consumes its prey.

"Long before humans walked on the earth youkais' ruled the fields, forests, skies and oceans. But even before that there were a race of youkais that ruled over them. They weren't ordinary demons, they were called the Old Ones. For some of them their mere existence could be called Gods today. They were greater than any other being, they had great abilities, they were more compassionate than anyone else and they were more lonely than any other being. Within that also lay their cruel fate. The world couldn't accept them. They all agreed that they would wait, wait for a time when they could once again appear in this world.

For the balance of our world to remain two Guardians were chosen from among the Old Ones. Raian of East and Lawra of West. Stronger than any other creature, beautiful beings and the first immortal among demons. Put to the task by the other Old Ones that went to sleep. On the day they were to be chosen one of the Old Ones had a vision, that should the Guardians ever cross path; everything would unravel and chaos would follow.

So to protect the Earth they never met each other and so it would had remained. They were both loyal to their tasks at hand and even though it pained them to know that one of their own race were out there but unable to see each other, they kept going. For thousands of years they protected the lands and kept order, while letting the beings that lived there to evolve as they liked. Their lives could even be called peaceful and they became legends. Both praised for their might and their strength never failed them.

Though through the schemes of a youkai that sought to bring this world under his control lead Lawra and Raian to meet. It could had been a passing meting, one that would never happen again but it was never meant to be a flighty meeting, they fell in love. As their love grew their destinies were thrown out of all control without them noticing it. Their new found happiness in each other made them blind and in the end, the same youkai who lead them to each other plotted them against each other. Their love for each other and their loyalty for their kind clashed. They ended up at war with each other, the land were torn apart and many races died out. Raian died in Lawra's arms and in his moment of absolute grief Lawra broke of the chains that chained him to his destiny and the area burned and became cursed as well as blessed. Lawra followed Raian in death and left this earth, promising that one day they would reunite. Now the damage that were done by their deaths has finally taken a tool on the world and destruction is coming closer.

The balance between this world and the next where the Old Ones sleeps have been left uncontrolled. The Old Ones are beginning to awaken from their long slumber and when they do there will be no one to open the gate for them and when it becomes to much, their existence will absolutely **CRUSH** this world."

A long silence followed, the fire sparkled and the outside the rain fell around them like a curtain. "What does this have to do with us?" asked Sesshoumaru finally.

"The key to open the gates to the other realm were guarded by Lawra and Raian but at their death the keys were lost. No one knows what they look like and if they did they would never be able to get close to them. What I know is that when you've found one the other one will be close by. I've looked everywhere for someone that would be able to break through the force and get the keys. Some one with a close blood bound to the guardians, and I found two."

"Wait a minute." InuYasha stopped her, trying to process everything, "Are you saying that.. we are related to..."

"I wouldn't go so far." Tsusaku said. "More like, somehow, you have some of the blood from the Guardians running through your veins. Maybe some of their spilled blood mixed with that of a youkai of your bloodline long ago. You have no idea of the power you have. You two are the only youkai left that are tied to the earth. Your connection with it is so much stronger, almost like Raian's and Lawra's. You feel closer to the earth than any other youkai. You can sense, smell and feel the changes of the seasons. You know when some part of the land is harmed and you can hear the long forgotten voices from the forest and earth."

"If I do as you say and help you, how will I be able to save InuYasha?" Sesshoumaru asked. This whole story seemed doubtful but he had felt close to the forest, even more so than their father.

Tsusaku looked at his face, then at the hanyou in his arms. "Although there are many Old Ones with gifts above your imagination that could help you there is few that would probably help you but among the Old Ones are one of the extinct craft of rebirth. He will maybe help you. Not only will he be able to save your mate but also your future children, and also in some ways the children you've lost."

Sesshoumaru looked from her ageless face and into the fire, his expressionless face showed nothing but he was thinking seriously about the deal.

InuYasha reached up and to Sesshoumaru's face, his own eyes searching the same amber coloured eyes he had looked into so many time while in each others arms. One of the Daiyoukai's hands suddenly touched InuYasha's neck where the shards laid. He could feel them under his fingers. They were the only thing that kept his mate in his life, that kept them together. It felt like a curse, how long could the jewel sustain InuYasha?

As long as the shards were keeping InuYasha alive there would always be somone after them. InuYasha's life would always be in danger.

It may be a fools try to go against the river but as long as there were a chance then that was all he needed to know.

"Where do I begin?" Sesshoumaru asked Tsusaku.

InuYasha's eyes widen at the implication. I. Not We. "Hey, what are you talking about? Your not going alone."

Sesshoumaru glared down at his mate, "There will always be a difference between us, dear brother, I will be the one to get the keys. With your life in the middle I'm not taking any chances."

"Like hell," InuYasha pushed himself up further so that they were face to face. "we've come this far together and there is no way I'm fucking backing down just because my life is the trade."

Sometimes he wondered why his mate had to be so stubborn.

"I'm going with you no matter what, bastard." InuYasha finished with a tone that left nothing open for discussion.

But he wouldn't want it any other way.

"I understand." Sesshoumaru said with a very faint smile on his lips. He leaned forward and placed a kiss on InuYasha's nose. "You're coming with me." his arms held his little brother closer as he rested his head against InuYasha's.

Tsusaku watched them for a little while before she stood up and walked over to the edge of the cliff. Just an inch from her nose were the rain falling. She looked over her shoulder and noticed that she had their attention once more.

"I will be close by, but I can't help you any more than I already have without a risk. You will know where to look once morning comes. Trust your instincts." she was gone right after her words finished. The rain washed away her trace and there were no way they could find now.

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed as he stared after the female, 'There is something she's not telling.'

But despite knowing that there were nothing he could do. The woman was gone now and all he had left was to do as she had asked them. Frankly he could care less if this world got crushed. He didn't care if some of the blood of the Old Ones flowed through his veins. All that mattered to him was InuYasha.

Sesshoumaru held InuYasha tight in his embrace all night as the rain around them fell endlessly.

-o-o-o-o-o-

The next morning InuYasha woke up to find himself alone by the dead remains of the fire. He could smell the fresh scent of rain all around him and outside the shadow he laid under he could see the sun blessing the ground with its rays. He sat up and looked around. Outside, in the blazing light he saw Sesshoumaru. The youkai stood with his face upward and stared at the distance of a mountain far away.

As InuYasha rose his head felt suddenly light and something filled his thoughts that he couldn't identify. All he was aware of was that his instincts told him to go west.

InuYasha walked out from the cliff and over to his brother. The Daiyoukai didn't look at him, for a moment InuYasha was scared of Sesshoumaru's glazed over eyes. He embraced Sesshoumaru from behind and the contact brought the other youkai back to the now.

There was no gasp of surprise or flinch from the contact, he simply came back to him.

InuYasha buried his face gently between Sesshoumaru's shoulder blades and sighed. The smell of his mate calmed him. The memories of the first time he had held Sesshoumaru like this resurfaced in his head. At the time he had been scared and confused by his feelings. He hadn't thought that their relationship would last. He had actually expected to be thrown away after their first time. If he closed his eyes he could feel the tears burning his eyes, tears that he no longer needed to shed. For he had caught Sesshoumaru. They were mated and loved each other. Not even death could force them apart.

But if that were so... Why did he feel a tingle of fear in his chest.

Sesshoumaru disentangled from InuYasha and turned around so they were face to face. He lifted InuYasha's hands and planted a kiss on them. Moved by the simple gesture of love and trust InuYasha took a small step closer and softly kissed Sesshoumaru on his lips.

Without letting go of each others hands their fingers intertwined. Sesshoumaru leaned forward so his face were against InuYasha's cheek. He lowered his nose until he came upon the mating mark on InuYasha's neck. His sensitive nose sniffed it, he could sense his own claim on InuYasha but also the bitter sting of blood.

He was no fool. He knew what Naraku had done to his mate. What horrible disgrace InuYasha had gone through until recently. The taste of someone else's mouth on him, the feeling of another's hand upon his naked skin, the violation of being taken by someone else than his mate. Only the thought made his blood boil and freeze at the same time. He would never forgive Naraku for doing this to his InuYasha.

He didn't blame InuYasha, the trace of blood from his mating mark spoke all he needed to know about what InuYasha had felt from the touch of another upon him. He could smell it in the blood, the traces of resistance to the rape. The humiliation of being unable to do anything to escape it. The regrets, the tears, the horror and sorrow mixed together in the metallic smell. His mate had never once been taken willingly.

Sesshoumaru's tongue came out and traced over the four marks of his fang. He could feel their bond growing stronger, their lost time was returning to them. But he still couldn't stand the thought that someone else dared to touch his mate.

Sesshoumaru glanced up toward their resting place and his eyes narrowed. He left InuYasha's neck and the hanyou let out a whine at the lost contact with his mate. He opened his golden eyes that he had closed and looked questioningly at him.

He lead them back to the hanging cliff before Sesshoumaru tugged once more on InuYasha's hand, more forcefully this time. At the same time InuYasha was turn around and his lips were caught by Sesshoumaru's. Even with the fact that InuYasha was almost caught of guard his brother forced his tongue past the hanyou's lips and teeth. Sesshoumaru's youkai growled at the back of his mind as it wanted nothing more than to reclaim its mate after being denied.

InuYasha moaned into the kiss and submitted after a moment. His clawed hands reached up and laced his fingers through the white hair of his brother. He welcomed the silken feeling against his fingers, in fact he welcomed everything that was his mate. The creeping feeling of horrible memories were pushed aside as he was once again held in his mates strong arms.

The kiss ended and it left InuYasha gasping for breath. But his next gasp turned into a long whine as a tongue licked his neck once again. This time he could also feel the fang nipping at him and his skin felt like it was on fire. InuYasha leaned his head to the side to give his mate better access to his neck and he was rewarded with a full attack of licks, nips and kisses.

He was so lost in the meal-storm of feelings and sensations that he wasn't even aware of Sesshoumaru who lowered them to the ground onto his fluffy tail and removed InuYasha's haori and his own armour and haori. Only when one of his nipples were brushed against did InuYasha return to his senses and realized that they were already half naked.

His mind was half clouded and InuYasha felt his youki struggling to surface. His need to please his mate became strong and while he didn't want the sensation on his neck to end he shifted so that he could lick Sesshoumaru's shoulder and neck. The older youkai growled in approval. Taking this as a good sign InuYasha went lower on his brothers chest until he was facing one of his nipples. His tongue came out carefully and lapped once over the nub. Then twice.

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and his hands clasped over InuYasha's shoulders. The feeling was extraordinary and he would had let it continue if it wasn't for his need to reclaim his mate, right now.

The daiyoukai growled deep in his throat at his half-brother and pulled him up and ended the pleasure to his chest.

InuYasha who hadn't been ready for it was suddenly pushed deeper down into the soft tail. Sesshoumaru's hand travelled down InuYasha's stomach and over his hip and then down his leg. He leaned down and kissed him and his lips lingered on his for a moment, his tongue licked his mates lips even and then he shifted back to InuYasha's neck and his mating mark. His fangs scrapped against the skin and it send a shiver down InuYasha's spine. Then, without more warning, Sesshoumaru's fangs pierced the skin on InuYasha's neck.

InuYasha's arched his back as he wasn't sure what to do, was it painful or was it pleasure he felt? He wasn't sure. They mixed together. His eyes tried to fix on something but his lids felt heavy and they fell close. His mouth was open in a soundless gasp, trying to bring air into his lungs but failed. The sensation didn't end even when Sesshoumaru's fangs left him, his whole body shook from the experience. On his neck were now four new wounds that were rapidly healing, they were place precisely over the old mating mark. Sesshoumaru's youki purred in satisfaction and he licked up the blood, the metallic taste assaulted his every senses. Almost like an aphrodisiac, brining his more primal instincts to the surface.

He wasn't even aware that he was pushing his groin against InuYasha's until his ears picked up a faint gasp of pleasure where earlier there had been silence. In fact, he was even rutting against his mate and he felt his whole body flushing on the inside from desire and need.

He was losing control, and that fast. Soon he would be to long lost in his instincts to even think, and he could hurt InuYasha.

Fast he shed of the rest of his cloths and InuYasha's, earning a moan when his claws scrapped against his mates hips more forcibly than he intended.

InuYasha stared up at the magnificent youkai over him, about to take him. He knew what would happen and he wanted it more than anything right now, his body ached for the touch of his mate, to be claimed by his mate, to be dominated and satisfied. When he was flipped over onto his stomach he purred in delight.

Sesshoumaru knew that if he didn't remain in control for a little longer he would really hurt his mate.

With more self-control than he had ever used in one moment he licked his fingers and trailed them down to InuYasha's ass. But instead of only entering one finger to begin with his need made him unconsciously enter two right away. InuYasha hissed slightly at the intrusion but still wanted more. He began to rock his hips back against the fingers in demand that his mate take him.

Sesshoumaru growled as he tried to restrain himself, even though he wanted nothing more than to take his mate and claim him over and over again, he refused to take his brother raw. Even though he knew he himself would enjoy it he refused to take his mate in such a way, he wouldn't fall so low.

He entered a third finger and pumped in and out. InuYasha wailed and tried to go up to his knees and hands but a hand on his lower back and a growl kept him down, even though he didn't want to remain still. His need was getting to strong.

With InuYasha's frustrating attempts to be taken, his control slipped and it was all he could do to prepare his mate.

Sesshoumaru pulled out his fingers but before InuYasha could even realize it or complain he put his erection to the hole and pushed inside. He filled his mate to the hilt and began to thrust. InuYasha could only gasp for breath and groan while he was claimed. His mind refused to work and his youki was now rejoicing.

Sesshoumaru took a hold of InuYasha's hip with one hand as his other pressed down between his shoulder blades. He wasn't aware of anything any more, only the need and want of taking his mate. His claws accidentally broke the skin on InuYasha's hip and it dripped down his fingers but neither InuYasha or he minded any more. Everything they did was only spurring them on into further ecstasy.

Their pleasure weren't only on the physical plane any more, their minds had re-connected and all their pleasure were being sensed by each other. Before InuYasha could even stop himself he felt how he tensed up and his body racked with his orgasm. Even in this moment he couldn't make any other sound than a loud groan as his seed spilled under him.

The walls around Sesshoumaru's length held him so tight he had to hold still for a moment until he could resume to thrust. His speed built up and InuYasha, who barely recovered from his own release, gasped as he was being taken even more forcefully.

Gone were all thoughts, gone were all their problems, their responsibilities. All there were were them. Under the shade of the cliff, the fresh air of rain hung around them as their bodies strived in a ritual more ancient than their lineage.

Then there were the sweet pleasure of release filling them. Sesshoumaru buried himself to the hilt and arched his back as he bit down on his lower lip, drawing blood. InuYasha pressed back against the length inside him and felt the seed of his mate filling him. The seed that had granted them two pups so far. Pups that would never see the day light again.

Both the sudden thought of their lost pups and the pleasure brought tears to InuYasha's eyes. But strong arms wrapped around him and held him close, not letting him go or to cry alone.

The world around them seemed to fade away into nothing. Their senses couldn't pick up anything except for each other.

In that moment Sesshoumaru opened his eyes a little and a voice deep in his mind, perhaps even in his soul whispered a single word; Raian. The soft voice was gone before he was even sure he had heard it but there were such tenderness inside that one spoken word.

InuYasha was already asleep when he returned back to awareness. For a moment he felt contempt just to lie there, still connected with their bodies but as wonderful as it felt like to be inside his mate he pulled out. When he did so he earned a little moan of protest from InuYasha.

He settled down next to his mate, letting the cool air chill their bodies. They laid there with Sesshoumaru petting InuYasha's hair.

Now and then his fingers would run over the mating mark on InuYasha's neck, tenderly tracing the four blood red fang mark.

Tbc


	13. Chapter 13

Sadame

By Monkan

Chapter 12 of 14

When the sun had half passed for the day did it witness the journey of two beings that were heading for the mountain in the West at high speed. Their instincts became clearer the closer they got to the isolated mountain. A mountain that had been burned long ago and where time didn't seem to have control any more.

Earlier desire had burned in their hearts but even though they still desired to claim each other again, a new desire had entered them and they were following it now. They had covered most of the area and they were just a few minutes from the mountain but something felt strange. Sesshoumaru couldn't shake of the nagging feeling that they were being watched. With InuYasha with him he refused for even one second to lower his guard, in case something would happen to InuYasha again he would never forgive himself. No matter how insignificant it was.

A sudden rustle in the bushes made their instincts react. A large snake demon came out and attacked them, its mouth wide open with fangs dripping with venom, at full speed.

"Hmph. How foolish."

Sesshoumaru didn't even turn around as his whip cleaved the snake in half, from head to tail. The dying cry echoed around them and they knew the call would attract other demons.

In the middle of a leap InuYasha turned around to look at his mate who were keeping track of other youkais around them. When he realized he was being watched by his mate the daiyoukai gave him a small reassuring smile as he speed up so they were side by side.

Both of them came to a stop at the same time as they sensed more demons coming toward them from all directions. Sesshoumaru didn't waist a second as he grabbed InuYasha's hand and took of right toward the mountain. But for some strange reason he couldn't shake of the sense of deja vú that closed in on him the closer to the mountain they got. He had a really bad feeling about this but he couldn't place what it was.

The following hours they fought their way through countless demons that tried to kill them as they climbed the mountain. Their instincts told them that they were getting closer but Sesshoumaru still hadn't been able to shake of the feeling of a dangerous deja vú. The closer he got to the first "key" the stronger his instincts told him to run. He knew he had nothing to fear but for some reason he felt a tingle of fear in his guts.

A shrill shriek from the dying youkai as it vanished into dust left the two brothers alone by a huge stone gate. It's age and structure was beyond what they expected to find there. Despite the clear signs in nature that it had been there for a long time it showed no sign of deteriorating or even moss growing on it.

Sesshoumaru stood still as he inspected the gate. Somehow he knew there were still a chance he could turn around, leave with InuYasha but when he noticed InuYasha walk closer to the gate he shifted his attention.

InuYasha noticed that Sesshoumaru didn't follow him and turned around and looked questioningly at him. "Aren't you coming?" he asked.

Sesshoumaru didn't even think about it as he walked up to InuYasha. Together they walked through the gate and into the area behind it. It was totally different from before. Even the air seemed different from just a second before. They both stood and marvelled for a moment at the beauty of the place. It was like they had walked into a garden in mid-bloom. The birds flew and singed together. The clear sound of water was soothing to their ears. The soft fragrance of flowers danced in the air and the sense of peace hunted away all anger and distress.

They took a few steps inside, the grass under their feet soft and moist. They could see no one near and there were no signs of someone living there. No traces of fire or even shelter. But with the sky clear blue with soft white clouds dancing in the sky how would there be any need for shelter? Their minds relaxed. But Sesshoumaru shook of it as his mind also knew there was no time to rest.

The daiyoukai grabbed InuYasha's hand and lifted it so it was within sight between them as he whispered, "Come on." and lead the way through. He knew where to go, or at least his body did.

They walked not for long but when they saw the water split and then circle around a lonely stone they stopped. On top of the stone laid a bright crimson stone, it's presence was weird for it looked out of place with the lack of other jewels in the area.

"It's the key." Sesshoumaru said without hesitation.

"Are you sure?" InuYasha asked even though he doubted it was needed.

Sesshoumaru nodded once, "I don't know how but I know that it's what we are looking for."

InuYasha reached up to his neck where the shikon shards were, "Another jewel to the mess." he whispered under his breath but Sesshoumaru's keen ears picked it up easily as though he had screamed them.

Sesshoumaru leaned over and caressed InuYasha's cheek with the back of his fingers. "Soon it will be over, my mate." Sesshoumaru let go of his mate and walked forward to the stone. He stood still, observing the stone as if he could get his answer with just glaring at it.

InuYasha unintentionally held his breath as he watched his brother reach out for the red stone but when those slender fingers touched the stone InuYasha felt how shivers of fear ran down his throat and stopped like a heavy rock in his stomach.

"Sesshoumaru!" he screamed but it was to late.

Sesshoumaru clutched his hands over his face and let out a roar of pain. His head flew back and his spine arched. Blood spilled through his fingers and his scream took on a haunting tune.

InuYasha ran forward and grabbed the youkai around his waist and did his best to get his voice through the agonizing screams of his mate but to no success. Therefore he held on tighter as his only way to let his mate know he was there. Slowly, on impulse upon feeling the dear and familiar youki surround him, Sesshoumaru let go of his face and clamped his blood stained hands over InuYasha's arms.

The bloody vision that InuYasha now saw made him fear for his mate's life.

Blood stained those lips he had so often kissed and smeared down his chin. His nose bleed, as well as his ears. Those golden coloured eyes cried heavy tears of crimson blood. The straps on his cheeks spilled fresh blood too and the crescent moon on his forehead shed tears of blood as well.

InuYasha's heart broke in pieces upon seeing his mate like this. The pain he probably couldn't even imaging but he felt his brother tremble in his embrace and it was enough to let him know it was too much even for Sesshoumaru. Tears finally spilled over in InuYasha's eyes and he shut them tightly.

"PLEASE COME BACK TO ME." he screamed so hard he felt as if the top of his lungs would tear apart.

Through the madness of pain that racked his body, one thought was finally clear. His mate needed him. InuYasha needed him and so he struggled against the pain that threatened to overwhelm and kill him.

"InuYasha...don't cry..." Sesshoumaru begged almost pitifully. "I'm here..." with his head turned up against the sky which were turning darker with every minute.

InuYasha shook his head against Sesshoumaru's back hard, "You're the one crying, idiot." but despite his fear InuYasha couldn't help but smile. "Don't make me worry like this." New tears feel from his amber eyes, the crystal clear liquid soaked Sesshoumaru's cloths.

Even through the fresh pain that still lingered in his body and all the blood he had just lost Sesshoumaru still managed to give a weak smile up to the heavens, even if it was a tense smile rigid with pain.

"I'm sorry." he mumbled. "I'm sorry."

"Don't you ever do this to me again." InuYasha asked of him.

For the first time in what felt like hours Sesshoumaru finally could see clearly through the pain and took notice that whatever spell had hold up the garden was falling to pieces around them. The area looked more and more like the rest of the mountain and the water dried up but what was most startling was that the simple stone on which the jewel had laid on was now turned into the image of someone they had never seen before.

The youkai's long hair floated around him as his noble features spoke of strength as well as honour. His slender but also well muscled body was shielded by a kimono. It's pattern of flames was just as evident as if it had been made of silk once. One of his hands was held out with his palm open and in the other he held a sword. Everything and all the details was made out of a white material they had never seen before.

Sesshoumaru moved his foot a bit and gently kicked the jewel which had now turned a clear shining shade of white. He picked it up carefully and looked at it and this time nothing happened.

"Let's go." InuYasha said as the statue gave him cold chills.

-o-o-o-o-

Some distance away, after much difficulty, but without much attacks they were finally about to camp by a small lake where Sesshoumaru could wash of the blood from his body. InuYasha sat a bit away, watching him move about and how the water played over his mates body. Sesshoumaru never felt self-conscious when someone watched him and he didn't even now as his mate were staring at him without any modesty. Despite the fact that his body still ached from the pain it had suffered he moved slowly and silently through the water, raised his hand and let water flow from it as he ran his fingers through his hair and then down his neck and chest.

He could see InuYasha swallow and he noticed the red hue of arousal that lighted his mates skin. Inwardly he smiled content as he otherwise ignored his little brother and continued to wash himself. He couldn't really explain it, just hours ago he had fought of pain strong enough to kill him, a pure daiyoukai, and now he wanted nothing more than to touch InuYasha in all ways possible. To mate with him.

It was only when he heard a small rustle of cloths that he turned his attention back to his little brother. He felt how his desire for the other being flared up as he saw InuYasha stretched out on the edge of the water, in only his hakama. His hands rested behind his head as his eyes were closed. He seemed to enjoy the sun but that mattered little to Sesshoumaru as he looked at the tan skin of InuYasha's chest. He could already feel the ghost feeling of touching it. Even from this distance he could also smell that even though InuYasha also appeared nonchalant he too was aroused.

Slowly he moved through the water without making to much disturbance to it and when he was within range he hauled himself up from the water with just a tiny warning sound from the water to alert his mate but there were no response. Not until he was over him and blocking the sun. Only then did InuYasha open his eyes and looked up at the handsome face of his mate. White hair flowed down around them, dripping wet from the water but it mattered little as the daiyoukai leaned down and kissed InuYasha fully on the lips. A second kiss followed and soon these two turned into more. Sesshoumaru leaned more of his body against InuYasha's but still put enough weight on his arms to prevent him from crushing the other.

The close contact between their bodies send waves through them and ecstasy melted through their veins. One moment their chests were touching and the next their hands were travelling all over each other. Sesshoumaru sat back on his heels as he leaned his over body forward so he came level to InuYasha's stomach. There he planted small kisses before travelling lower and when he came to the waist line of the hakama he didn't take them of. Instead he hovered above InuYasha's obvious arousal as it was trapped by the material. Sesshoumaru leaned down and teased InuYasha through his pants but even as he had his mate whimpered beneath him just from this he refused to remove the hakama.

Still, Sesshoumaru could feel as well as smell InuYasha's arousal and it was all he needed for his own desire to rise to uncomfortable levels.

InuYasha could feel how close Sesshoumaru was to him and the need to touch him made his hips arch unconsciously.

Sesshoumaru moved up until he could look down into InuYasha's eyes. "No need to be so impatient, my mate." he purred as he leaned down for a kiss. "Let me love you properly like I should had done instead of distrusting you."

InuYasha looked up with dazed eyes before nodding.

The hours that followed Sesshoumaru touched InuYasha with such tenderness that it almost made the hanyou cry. Every touch was wanted and every kiss was needed. They not only gave each other pleasure but they also felt the others pleasure through their mental bond. When Sesshoumaru finally penetrated InuYasha after hours of long foreplay, it wasn't painful or desperate. Their bodies slowly merged with each other and just as slowly they brought each other to completion. There were no rush or clinging in the throes of pleasure, no clawing or biting. They just held onto each other until they reached their climax. It was like a wall crumbling down around them as their essence spilled in waves along side of their love for each other.

InuYasha leaned his head forward so it was resting against Sesshoumaru's shoulder. Their chest heaved with each breath they drew. Their bodies covered in sweat and their limbs tangled together.

"I love you InuYasha." whispered Sesshoumaru, "More than you will ever know."

InuYasha opened his golden eyes, "Me too. I thought it wasn't possible but... I love you more than I've ever done before."

"Sleep, sweet one." Sesshoumaru pulled his little brother and mate closer until they cuddling together side by side. "Tomorrow will be here soon so sleep for now. I'll protect you."

InuYasha didn't even have the strength to say different and fell asleep right away.

"I'll protect you, even at the cost of my own life."

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Sadame

By Monkan

Chapter 13 of 14

It had been two days since they found the first key. Sesshoumaru's body had healed mostly but the ghost of the aching pain still in his body. Their journey to the mountain in the East had gone a little slow but finally they were close to the top where they would most likely find the last key, at least according to their instincts.

Surprisingly they had encountered few demons that attacked them, most of those in the area seemed to keep away for some reason and the last hour as they climbed the eeriness of the mountain was keeping them away.

"I don't like this place. It gives me the creeps." InuYasha said as he held into Sesshoumaru's arm.

The older youkai looked at his brother for a second. He could understand InuYasha's uneasiness. It even affect his nerves but he couldn't, wouldn't stop now.

"It's al right, InuYasha." he answered. "Just a little longer and we will be there. And then we can return our family to what it should had been."

A stab in InuYasha's heart made him unconsciously hesitate in his steps for a second but it was enough for Sesshoumaru to pick it up and he halted and turned around.

"What's wrong?" he asked with his normal calmness that betrayed nothing of what he was feeling.

"Do you blame me?" the hanyou asked carefully.

"What?"

InuYasha turned his head so that he didn't have to see his mates face. "Do you blame me for what I've done to our family? Not did I lose one but two pups. One because I couldn't protect her but the other because I was scared." he turned his head even further and looked down in shame. "I killed one of out pups. You must feel some hatred or anger toward me for doing it."

Sesshoumaru was now completely facing InuYasha who continued to look away despite he knew he should look up. But he didn't want his brother too see his tears.

There were such a long pause InuYasha felt uneasy what his brother's response would be. "I was angry." InuYasha flinched even though he expected it. "I was angry because you didn't tell me."

InuYasha's eyes went wide and hesitantly he looked up and was surprised to see a gentle but slightly angry feature on his beloved's face.

"I don't want to lose you, that's why I can forgive what you did. Although I'm angry never having known any of my pups existence or deaths until now, I'm more angry that you didn't tell me about it. That you had to carry the pain of their passing alone or the fear that I wouldn't accept a child of our blood, I thought that I had convinced you that I love you so much that I won't let you go."

"But you let me go." InuYasha countered. "When I lied to you, you let me go without even asking why."

"Because I can't hold onto you if YOU hate me. I never thought I would hear you say those words to me. Even before our mating you never said you hated me. The shock of hearing those words after loving you for so long was greater than you can imagine. And out of pride I didn't call out to you. Even if I lost you I tried to cling to life, in hope that you would return. I held onto what little I had left of myself even if it ate me away inside each night you weren't there in my arms."

InuYasha was taken back by Sesshoumaru's words that he didn't know what to say. "I'm sorry." was all he could say weakly.

Sesshoumaru took a step forward and his shadow fell over half InuYasha's face, he reached up with his other hand and leaned forward until their lips touched. InuYasha opened his mouth to let in his mates tongue and moaned as he was swept away for a brief moment. His lips tingled when they let go and he stared up into golden shimmering eyes.

The hand lingered and gently brushed through his white hair before falling down to InuYasha's neck.

"I love you, that's why I chose you as my mate." said Sesshoumaru. "No matter what mistakes or wrongs you do or how much you say how much you hate me that will never change."

Their youki reached out to each other and they could feel their bond and the affection between them.

"Let's go." the Daiyoukai said before once again leading the way up to the top.

Strangely enough, the eeriness around them wasn't as scary any more but it still lingered.

-o-o-o-o-o-

The both brothers stood before a statue, much like the one on the mountain in west this one was made of some material that they didn't recognize. But the difference from the last statue this one wasn't showing any hostility by holding a sword or looking as if he would strike them down right where they stood.

Although this one was sitting down on his knees and held his hands forward while he had a peaceful expression on his face. Over his shoulders and down his body was he covered by a kimono without any pattern except for around the edges of his sleeves and the neck.

The long hair was stuck behind his pointy ears, claiming his youkai origin. It spilled around him and just like the other statue it looked like the youkai was almost alive. Contrary to the area around them that consisted of stones and dirt.

In the youkai's hand laid a jewel. It's shining blue purity was almost like water in his hands.

InuYasha felt the pull on his soul to take the stone and as he stepped forward he felt more and more intrigue by the statue.

He reached out when he was close enough and his fingers touched it.

Next to Sesshoumaru appeared the youkai from the other mountain, his body coloured and his blue hair falling around him as he mouthed a single word.

In less than a fraction of a second the youkai was gone but Sesshoumaru didn't have time to react.

The air was sliced and blood sprayed out from InuYasha as he stared wide eyed, questioning what just happened.

"INUYASHA." Sesshoumaru said loudly as he jumped forward and caught InuYasha as he started to fall. Somehow in the jump he accidentally dropped the jewel he had held onto and as the jewel in InuYasha's hand fell to the floor it was as through magic the jewels picked up each other and melted together.

Sesshoumaru reached up and pressed his hand against the gaping wound in his mates throat. His fingers coated in his blood. He felt a tingle of fear but knew that as long as the shards were there InuYasha wouldn't die.

A slight clir drew the youkai's attention and his head snapped to the side and he stared at the shikon shards laying some distance away from them.

His blood froze with the horrifying realization that followed. He snapped his attention back to InuYasha and it was only then that he noticed that his mate's eyes were glazed over and his head had lulled to the side, his body remained unmoving and limp in his arms.

"InuYasha?" he shook his mate, "InuYasha?" but got no answer. Not even through their bond could he feel the life of his mate. The total and complete blank that met him was almost making him insane.

"This can't be true. This can't be true." Sesshoumaru chanted over and over again as he tried in vain attempts to wake InuYasha but the body was already cold, the skin a bluish hue and the blood had stopped flowing as it dried up.

He wasn't aware of anything around him until something big slammed down next to them.

He looked up in an instance and stared at the gigantic royal gate that had appeared before him. It's massive stone doors was decorated with various ancient runes and insignias that he didn't recognize.

The gate slowly opened without making any other sound than the scrapping against the ground but then there were a blazing light that surrounded him and he instinctively held onto InuYasha's body, refusing to believe or letting go.

To be continued.


	15. Chapter 15

Sadame

By Monkan

Chapter 14 of 14

The light was blazing in his eyes, making it impossible to shut it out even if he had closed them but then he is surrounded by shadows standing around him. For a moment he couldn't make out anything but silhouettes but then the light seemed to lessen and he could begin to make out their faces.

Most of them stood tall around him, with features almost bewitching and hauntingly beautiful. Their colours varied from each, some dark with the night and its stars painted on them. Others like the unending fields of grass that sways in the wind and never bend for anyone on its own will. Some were like flowers, fair and beautiful. Some like the deep and mysterious ocean. Even the sun was among them in a youkai with blazing hair and shimmering eyes. Their cloths were old and elegant. Some wore robes, others armours with evident pride.

Sesshoumaru shifted his eyes from one to the other, his youki tense as he sensed the immenseness power each and every one of these beings had. They spoke to each other in a languish he didn't understand. He kept on looking with the knowledge of InuYasha's body in his arms.

He didn't need to hear what they said but he knew they were the ones they had tried to open the gate for these beings, Old Ones. If only he knew which one too-

"Sesshoumaru." Tsusaku appeared before him, her hand on InuYasha's face even though she could tell by just looking at him that he was dead. "I'm sorry." was all she said with a bowed head. Was it out of regret or sorrow, he didn't know but it didn't matter any more. Not any more.

He looked up right into the eyes of the being in front of him. "I beg you, bring InuYasha back to me."

The talking stopped and they exchanged looks before the one Sesshoumaru had directed his plead to shook his head.

"We can't do that." his mighty voice rumbled inside Sesshoumaru as a force alone to submit him but he refused.

"Why not? Why can't you take back the life he lost for your sake."

"Because it's not out place to play with life and death, the scale will tumble and chaos will ensure." another said behind Sesshoumaru.

"I plead with you." Sesshoumaru yelled with his head bowed. "I was told it's within your power so please just grant me this wish. No matter what the scale says we weren't meant to be played with on the border between life and death." the image of his pups flew through his mind, "I won't...ask you anything else of you."

"We can't do it. Not without consequences. That's with all life." came the same decision.

The Daiyoukai's face was cast in shadows as he lay the body of his mate down in the groundless light. He took a deep trembling breath before releasing it with steady calmness. The next fraction of time he lunged forward with his claws dripping with poison and his eyes flaring with crimson. He took a death grip of the Old One in front of him. His grip crushed the shoulder bone in an instant but another hand gripped his claws that were ready to draw blood from the Old One's face. A earthy coloured being with a sword by his side held him back while another, a light blue being grabbed him around his waist and pulled him of.

Sesshoumaru couldn't do much at first but his rage flared up even more and he shook of his restrainers. He let out a deep growl and his youki sizzled around him. He raised his head so that his hair flew around his face and tumbled down in disarray, his posture wild and angry but still deadly for the unprepared.

In the eyes of the Old One's an after image appeared behind Sesshoumaru as a second shadow.

"Lawra." some of them said in shock and they started to talk once again in their own languish. Among everything they said Sesshoumaru could barely make out another word while they pointed at InuYasha's body, Raian. Whatever that meant.

Sesshoumaru looked from one to the other and he flexed his claws as he was ready to strike anyone that dared to move closer. But he wasn't ready when one of the Old One's knelled down next to InuYasha and took him in his arms. He was about to behead him when he was suddenly hold back by two new beings. Their strength proved to much even for him to break free even though he struggled with all his might and power in his current state.

"Don't touch him. What are you doing?" asked Sesshoumaru furiously as he struggled.

The Old One touched InuYasha's heart and his stomach area. He looked lost one second then he looked up at the one Sesshoumaru had attached and said something.

"You've lost thy family." a new Old One said as he stepped forward. "But even though everything have been lost thy continue to fight, why?"

Sesshoumaru calmed down as the words filled his head. He looked up with something new in his eyes, something that denied them his submission. "Even though I may have lost everything, they still mean everything to me. My wish is simple but this time we live in denied us everything but still I fight. For my wish will never cease to exist, my love for my mate, for our pups I never knew still burns bright with every breath I take. I know that you can bring them back to me and I won't give up even if it means you will kill me."

"Why do you go to such measures for them? Nothing is more important than ones own life." a female Old One questioned.

Sesshoumaru looked at her. "Once I would had said yes but ever since my InuYasha was born I loved him more than I knew was possible. I don't know how I can love him as much as I do but nothing matters more to me than this feeling in my heart and the one that put it there."

"We've given you our answer and we will stand by it, will you still defy us into killing you?"

"My life will end even if you don't kill me. With my mate no longer alive, life matters little to me." he looked even more directly into the eyes of those around him. "Even here with all your youki pushing me down, making me feel insignificant, I feel my life slipping away even as we speak. My life is ending slowly and I will be able to seek my mate once again. Even if it's in the next life."

The silence around them was almost more pronounced than before. The Old One's looking at each other in silence. Then the very first Old One to speak with Sesshoumaru took another step closer until he was standing within range.

"We will give you two choices. Chose one of them and we will grant them. Think what you want for both of you will suffer if it ends badly for we can't revive your mate without consequences."

The light around them grew stronger and the lips of the elegant being moved but the sound of his words were lost. Sesshoumaru gave his answer right when the choices had been laid down. The light became blinding and swallowed everything again.

-o-o-o-o-

Sesshoumaru walked through the garden with his steps leading him down a path of set stones. He somehow feel at home, as if he has nothing to fear. He looks around in search for someone that should be close by, he can feel it. The pearly sound of water reach his ears just as his eyes catch sight of what he's looking for.

He walks confidently forward to the white haired hanyou who turn around as he hear him come closer. Warm amber eyes meet their twins with equal amount of love overflowing in them. Sesshoumaru stops just a step short from colliding with the other youkai and he link his arms around the other in a tender but secure embrace. He feels the arms around his waist as the head falls on his shoulder.

InuYasha holds on with hope that this moment will chase away the sudden darkness that engulfed him not long ago.

"InuYasha," Sesshoumaru says gently. "My life for your life, my death for your death, my death for your life, my life for your death."

InuYasha held his breath for a moment as the words slowly settled inside of him and he smiled softly in happiness. "My life for your life, my death for your death, my death for your life, my life for your death."

Together they said, "By my hand I will take your life so that the future belongs to us."

A heavy mist fell over the land but it wasn't fast enough to hide the crimson blood that stained the water and the misty grass of the garden.

_"I will never leave you."_

-o-o-o-o-

The streets were filled with students on their way home as well as the normal people going about their lives. Kagome walked down the road to her home with her friends. It had been three days since she had last been through the well and two weeks since the horrible battle with the dead youkai, the last time she had seen InuYasha. She hoped that he was all right where ever he was.

She still felt bad about her not being able to help them more. So did her friends, even if the hurt had been painful as well as the betrayal it still didn't mean their time together had been fake.

She listened to something her friend told them when suddenly she walks past some one tall with long white hair. Her heart takes an extra beat and in the corner of her eyes she sees the white hair leave her sight but she dares not turn around as the air have stilled and so have all the noise around her.

When suddenly everything is back at its busy noise filled day she swirls around and looks behind her. Her eyes catches sight immediately of Sesshoumaru. He hadn't changed at all from when she had last seen him in the past. But she couldn't see InuYasha anywhere.

"Hey, Kagome. Do you know them?" her friends asks her as they too caught sight of what she was looking at.

"Them?" she asks in confusion, in a split moment looks at them and then back at Sesshoumaru. It was only then too that she noticed the other shorter person beside Sesshoumaru. The identical hair blended in with his, therefore made it hard for her to see him at first glance but now that she looked closer she felt her whole being smile with happiness as InuYasha held onto Sesshoumaru's arm as they walked down the road, leaving her behind without a single glance back at her.

"I met them once." was all she could say to her friends as she kept the rest in her heart.

She may not know what had happened to them but she was happy to see them in her time, together.

InuYasha and Sesshoumaru walked down the road further and further away from a part of their "past". They were only passing through as they were heading back to their castle in the west. They may not hold much power at the current time and youkai's may be demons in fantasy books and ancient scrolls but still they could return home. To their waiting family.

_"Chose one of the two. One: Either you leave now and die of sorrow in hope of reuniting with your love but an even stronger chance that you will never see each other again or even meet until the world ends."_

At the collar of their cloths were identical marks of fangs. Something that would always bind them together.

_"Two: Complete the bond and at the price for your rebirth and your future offsprings, the consequence will be the souls of your two first born children as well as the souls of the pups you've already lost."_

High above everyone, in a place high up between the mountains of the West and the East lay a domain where the Old Ones could live peacefully. Watching over the younger generations of both humans and youkais that dwelled on earth.

_"Even if the pain will never leave my heart and I will regret my decision at some point there is only one I can accept, two."_

In a far away castle in the west waited a large family of many generations on the arrival of two very important ancestors. The walls of the main hall filled with many paintings, with all the spouses and children throughout the years, be they human or youkai or hanyou's, all the way down to their greatest ancestors that they honoured every year. Even though their lineage went back even further it wasn't them that decorated the main spot of the hall.

It was a jointed portrait of the eternal lovers in their history that even through unwanted sacrifices and sorrow defied their destiny and lived bonded to each other for eternity. Even their story was told to each new addition of the family as a legacy and so that the first four children would never be forgotten.

The portrait of InuYasha and Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru stopped and looked up at the sky before those around them. Then he looked down and with a gentle smile he whispered so that InuYasha only could hear.

"Let's go home, my love."

The End!


End file.
